Secrets in the woods
by crasyducky
Summary: Kenshin has abusive parents and Kaoru lives with her big headed American Aunt Zoe in a perfect comunity that they can't stand. Will they work out their differences and fall in love or will they be destined to be bitter enimies for life?
1. Default Chapter

A/N: I've decided to revise the prolog into a short few paragraphs, simple sentence thing, but I'll leave most of the real one up for those of you curious about the terror that caused almost every reviewer to "advise" me to shorten it.

Short prolog:

Kaoru and Kenshin hate each other, and have for a very long time. Ever since the sand box they've been bickering. Kaoru has Long ebony hair always tied in a pony tail, bright curious blue eyes and milky white skin. Kenshin has a fiery red mane pulled back in a low pony tail and his purple eyes rest just above a cross shaped scar on his left cheek.

Kaoru is a fantastic actress but loves to dance and sing more than act and Kenshin is an entrepreneur, and could sell anything. Both of them are still in high school and, though they are almost out, they still fight as if in grade school. Kaoru's parents died when she was young and she lives with an alcoholic Aunt Zoe and an Uncle Kio that refuses to stand up to her. And Kenshin's parents are abusive.

They live in a fairytale town were every one knows every one else and most are wealthy. Kenshin and Kaoru's parents are extremely rich but as you can see are not exactly the most kind people. Kaoru's and Kenshin's lives are full of hate and revenge, but will they learn to love and help each other or will they for ever hate the one so close and similar to their heart?

Long Beastly prolog:

Bitter enemies. Different and hated through and through. Both him and her despise the other with hatred as high as the sky. One head of hair a silky glimmering raven black, the other a messy mop of crimson red. One, dark clouded blue eyes holding mystery and wonder, the other light purple orbs that hold untold stories of anguish and triumph. Their differences are abundant and well pointed out. Both have been horrid enemies from the very beginning, back when they were young and played...more like fought together in the sand box their neighborhood shared in the park.

Both desire a better life, one away from the families they hate, both have lovers but are not in love. Both need to get away but are continually constricted closer and closer into themselves. Both hate their small loving neighborhood so they may be different and despise each other immensely but they are quite similar.

So why am I telling you this? Because these two kids have hated each other for years, never getting along and always pushing the other further from their lives but constantly being pushed together. There has never been a year they haven't been in the same class with the same teacher always placed right next to each other. For years they were convinced it was a conspiracy against them, forcing the two people in the whole world who wanted to be miles away from each other and the environment they grew up in together.

No matter how much they denied or ignored it, the fact was that their worlds revolved around each other. They constantly strived to know were the other was so they could avoid a confrontation. They desired to know who the other talked to or made friends with so they could pry secrets out of them in order to embarrass the other.

However all of this openly obsessive behavior is confined and reduced into the appearance of fear. To the untrained eye it just seemed they longed for a life with out the other. But deep inside in a place only few are able to see they long to hate each other.

Their town is very close to each other and any controversial event always tends to stir up old rivalries that no one really cares about. This boy and this girl realize the routine in their lives and need to escape. They both are the reasons the town is corrupt, even just a little. They try their hardest to stir up the most controversial topics and keep the towns people on edge.

The boy has messy long red hair light purple eyes and is rather short and has girlish features but is loved by all the female race. The girl has long raven black hair deep blue eyes and is a prize catch for the males around town. Both seem to have it made, seemingly loving parents, large houses, loads of friends and fan clubs, but they cant find happiness. The only thing that brings joy into either life is the torture of the other.

Kenshin Himura, the spunky boy in the crazed duo. His parents, abusive. Both father and mother work together as a team to gang up on their son and release the tension of work on him. He secretly thinks these continual beatings bring his parents together.

Kaoru Kamyia, the upbeat but temperamental girl in the devious pairing. Her parents are dead but she lives with an alcoholic aunt and a cowardly uncle. Aunt Zoe came all the way from the united states to help take care of Kaoru as a baby and with the pressure of the small spit fire took up drinking. Her husband, being to much of a wimp to say anything kept his mouth shut and took the harsh verbal beatings she would whip out daily. Her Aunt hardly being sober for a few days a year made it especially difficult for Kaoru to grow up in this town.

So if this town is so picturesque how do such horrible people survive? Well, very carefully. They covered their tracks well and made sure to keep their kids and neighbors quiet. This town may be a peaceful little place but its secrets are abundant.

Both Kaoru and Kenshin have insanely wealthy parents who are rarely ever home and always drinking or violent when they are. Kaoru takes after her deceased mother and is a wonderful dancer and singer. Kenshin takes after his grandfather who also passed away as he was a child and is an excellent salesman. Kenshin could sell anything.

Kenshin was destined for greatness and even though his parents are abusive they would pay any money to make sure he could support himself with a reliable job. Kaoru was dancing before she could walk and was always loud and delicately beautiful. Even when she was a child people could tell she would one day light up the stage with her smile. Both are still placed in high school trying to get the ball rolling, but school doesn't seem to pass fast enough.

Kenshin and Kaoru have very similar schedules which is strange for their diverse interests and career paths. They share math, physics, English, and History together. Life is plagued with things we hate. Kaoru's and Kenshin's lives are full of hate and revenge, but will they learn to love and help each other or will they for ever hate the one so close and similar to their heart?


	2. Parental guidence is ignored

1Chapter: 1

Parental guidance is ignored

The thick mahogany red door slammed shut into the frame causing the thin walls to rattle slightly. The shaking left the lamps quivering making the shadows dance playfully on the walls. A thin girl standing 5'3 with dark black hair that shined blue in the light balanced herself on the edge of her bed her face slightly pink. She was mumbling quietly to herself as she walked up and down the thick surface of her wooden trunk that held many childhood memories. Her thick dark brown chest was worn slightly on the top from her constant pacing on top of it. She paced when she was angry and now more than ever she always seemed to be angry. Her once blue chest became a sort of calming device to her.

She loved the color blue, it was calming like the sky and it reminded her of the sea and the color of her fathers eyes. She had loved her father very much as a child, especially since her mother died during her birth. She had paced on her trunk and opened and closed it so many times the light blue paint had chipped and cracked off. She had worn it down to wood and her father was the only one who would have thought to re paint it. Her aunt thought the wooden chest made her room look "rustic" but she thought it made it look cheap.

However she never painted it for fear it would lose its memory of him. If she painted over the old faded paint that was still present near the bottom she may forget the day she painted it with him and she may forget him all together. So the cheap looking wooden trunk stayed a light blue, faded paint still clinging to it as it creaked under her furious weight. Kaoru paced it like a wild tiger pacing its cage awaiting its meat. Her blue eyes that shined an almost clear dark blue had a piercingly angry light running through them. Pacing back and fourth just as she did.

"I can't believe them." She said to herself quietly her brow furrowed in angry contemplation. She kept replaying the last fight in her head. It was a meaningless topic, something only siblings would fight over, but it wasn't a sibling. They weren't even cousins! She was her Aunt Zoe and he was her Uncle Kio. She was an old woman who tried to look young. She wore tight thin clothing that accented all the wrong curves. Her skin seemed to never end as it hung loosely off her limbs. She wasn't the skinniest woman and in the clothes she wore you could tell.

She wore thick bold make up but for having such a revolting wardrobe it made her face look beautiful. The brilliant blues and pinks brought out her natural colors and made the only beauty she had shine. Her lipstick was a work of god. Not once did the thick red goo that she spread across her distinct lips ever smear onto her perfectly strait white teeth. She was a bazaar woman with strikingly few charming qualities about her. Her appearance alone was enough to draw you into her to find out why she became such an enchantingly hideous woman but her personality was enough to drive you out.

She was big headed and loved to eat. She never paid any attention to what you said unless you complimented her and she was always in fear for her life. If you even made a sharp action that she could some how translate into violence she would break out into a fit of screams. She was continually stuck in her teenage years and she grew up in America. The cultures were so diverse that she seemed so weird and different from every one else. Uncle Kio however, was very different. He is a kind man who knows his age and himself. He is actually a remarkably handsome man. Kaoru could never figure out why he choose such a repulsing woman for his bride but he did. His sharp brown eyes saw everything but his kind personality rarely ever punished you. He is an experienced man but acts innocent around his wife to make her feel important, like she knows what she clearly doesn't. Kio is a thin man who looks to be muscular but isn't any stronger than his wife.

He is a quiet guy and bows down to his already big headed wife. He never argues and takes any order she can dish out. He is Kaoru's only hope for any sanity if he would speak up since he is extremely intelligent. But his love for aunt Zoe is bigger than his love for Kaoru so he never undermines Zoe. Zoe is law, Zoe is life, Zoe is god.

As she paced angrily she could hear the old hinges creaking beneath her and for fear of breaking it she jumped nimbly off of the trunk. The disturbance in altitude didn't bother her mood and she continued to brood. "Clean the house Kaoru," She said mimicking her Aunt. "Clean the dishes Kaoru, Vacuum the carpet Kaoru, Make dinner Kaoru." She said to herself irritated. "I do everything in this fucking house!" Kaoru yelled on the top of her lungs towards her door hoping her Aunt and Uncle would hear her all the way down stairs.

"Watch your language!" Came a small female mumble from the bottom of the house. Kaoru just laughed knowing Aunt Zoe couldn't hear her. Zoe probably didn't hear Kaoru's words she probably just heard 'fucking'. She swore on her fathers grave that Aunt Zoe had selective hearing but didn't want to fix it because it bothered Kaoru. "I can't believe her." Kaoru muttered as she shook her head staring at her white carpet.

"Kaoru honey." Uncle Kio muttered slowly through her door as he knocked lightly three times with his knuckles. He always called her honey even if she never acknowledged him as her father and never would. It seemed to make him feel better, not Kaoru so she accepted it and embraced it as the only sign of affection she could get.

"What?" She snapped in a softer more gentle tone. She wasn't mad at him and she knew getting angry at him would only boil back down to Aunt Zoe and Kaoru would be in more trouble.

"We are leaving for a cocktail party at The Himura's, we'll be back late." He said wearily. Having an alcoholic wife must have been exhausting, Kaoru concluded, by the way he looked and acted. Just hearing that last name made Kaoru's blood boil under her skin and her heart beat angrily in her rib cage.

"Fine!" Kaoru shouted vitriolically through the door her face turning redder by the minute. She could almost see him recoil by her loud actions then straiten up as if to remember the man he was...or used to be.

"Don't wait up." He said trying once more to be cheerily amiable. That failed miserably when Kaoru grumbled and pounded her fist hard on the dresser next to her.

"I wont!" She yelled forcing herself to bring a smile to her face and yelling in the nicest way possible. That was the best good-bye she could manage herself to mutter out as she grumbled about gladly having them gone. She could hear his retreating foot steps down the fuzzy carpeted stairs and soon the slam of the front door signaling it was ok for her to leave the sanctuary that was her room. She walked down her hall way the pictures of her father and mother watching over her putting her in a better mood. She smiled to herself feeling free once more.

For that one moment when her Aunt and Uncle were both out of the house and her parents were the only ones there Kaoru felt at peace, she felt warm inside and comforted. She also momentarily forgot the fact that her Aunt and Uncle were best friends With the Himura's and always raved about their magnificent house, their obedient son, and their over all perfect lives. Kaoru knew for a fact none of that was true and had once tried to convince the town of it in hopes they would kick them out but to no avail. The Himura's managed to get the better of her and to top that off they began to take interest in her.

Instead of getting angry or brushing her off they completely ignored the fact that she hated them down to the last fiber of her being and they actually began to like her. If she were poor they would have invested in her, they went to all of her concerts and recitals even if they were not invited and they made sure to bring along their son. They pushed their kindness upon Kaoru and forced her to be strangely comfortable around them. They acted especially real around her as if to tell her that they were normal and to get Kaoru's approval. They even considered Kaoru marrying Kenshin, their only son.

Of course Kaoru has tried everything to shake these people but it only made them cling to her more like a lost daughter they just found. Like that same lost daughter was living a happy life so they wanted to rip her away from it just because she had originally belonged to their group. Though Kaoru's life was anything but happy she still felt like these people were trying to adopt her.

So the closer they got the more she hated them and every waking minute with them. So they began to befriend her Aunt and Uncle and found them to be much more interesting. Though the Himura's still go to Kaoru's recitals and concerts more than her own family does they have backed off and decided to get at Kaoru from a different angle, her relatives.

She ran down the stairs feeling somewhat out of control but she liked it. She picked up her cell phone when she walked past the small front table and dialed Enishi's phone number. The silver haired man was her boyfriend who she "loved" very much.

"Hey. The roaches are gone come on over." She said casually. She listen for a while then smiled at his answer she hung up the phone and walked into her living room. She turned on the TV and dimmed the lights slightly. Her relatives were gone for the night and she was still a bit angry so she thought she would get her frustration out. She sat on her cough watching her TV but not paying any attention to it. She hopped up and placed the notebook into the DVD player and waited patiently for him to arrive.

He didn't live very far from her house so the door bell rang within minutes. She ran towards the door energetically a grin spreading across her white face. She opened the large heavy door and saw the familiar head of silver hair and sparkling green eyes. "Hey babe." He said quickly before Kaoru lunged at him grabbing him around the neck and attacking his lips with hers. His hands held her butt supporting her weight against him. He tried to separate from her but once he was successful she wrapped her arms firmly around his neck in a tight hug.

"They want you to clean everything?" He asked realizing the problem without having to ask her, he knew by her actions. She acted differently for each way they made her angry. The lunging smooch hug as Enishi called it, was always what she did after they wanted her to clean everything and do every chore they could think of.

"Which sappy chick flick are we watching tonight?" Enishi asked knowing Kaoru all to well. Both Kaoru and Enishi loved the consistent schedule they seemed to have. They could predict each others moves so well and left them feeling content and stable. No matter how much Kaoru loved wild and crazy things, the feeling of being out of control she liked coming back down to the ground and having someone who will always be the same. He soon rang the door bell and she opened the door smiling happily. Enishi was her only constant in life and at this moment she couldn't help but run towards his back and jump up demanding a piggy back ride.

Enishi wasn't expecting this and almost toppled over from the sudden extra weight but quickly balanced himself grabbing her legs to keep her up. He began to laugh so hard he could barely walk so he just stood still as he felt her chest moving back and fourth quickly with her own bout of laughter.

"The notebook." Koaru said plainly after she was done laughing and hugging his head tightly her head laying on top of his.

"What notebook?" Enishi asked plopping down on the couch and leaning back onto her. She squirmed desperately to get free a smile plastered on her face and laughter bubbling up from her squished tummy.

"**THE** notebook. You know...the movie." She replied emphasizing the word 'the'. "Oh." He said looking up at her. She still was attempting an escape from his back and the back of the couch. She pushed his shoulder as she tried to wedge her small body out from between him. All she managed to do was flip her body sideways so she was laying on her side in-between him and the couch.

She blew a piece of her hair out of her face and rested her head on her hand in defeat. Enishi laughed as he leaned forward giving her enough room to scramble out from behind him.

"I didn't know you were back there." Enishi said laughing at her angered look. She laughed as well.

"Right." She said picking up the remote and starting the movie. They sat in silence as it started and he grabbed her hand from her lap and squeezed it. After some time she moved closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder and he draped his arm around hers. Their movie nights usually ended up like this. Kaoru always ended up crying a little during the sad parts or times when she related with the characters and Enishi would comfort her in some way or another. Once the screen turned black and the credits and slow sad music began to play on the large screen Kaoru was crying. This movie was particularly touching but only seemed to affect Kaoru. Enishi looked down at her and she looked up at him with her red puffy eyes and her sniffling nose and her tear stained face and smiled.

"That was good." Kaoru said grinning. Enishi tenderly wiped the newly forming tears from her already salty cheeks with his thumb and leaned down to kiss her. The taste of her kiss mixed with the salt in the tears forming a rather bad taste but Enishi didn't mind.

"Thanks for watching it." She said pressing the stop button on the remote. "No problem." Came his sultry voice. Kaoru stood up and held her hand out to him. He took it and stood up watching her try to hide her face. Even after going out with him for over a year Kaoru still didn't like to cry in front of him and especially didn't like how she looked after she had cried.

She ran up the stairs and into her bathroom; Enishi followed. He waited in the thresh hold of the door watching her splash her face with water and try to rid her face of the puffy appearance. "You look fine." Enishi said a bit impatiently after a while as he stood bored.

"Really?" She asked not really wanting to hear the answer. Either way she was going to keep doing what she was doing. "Ye-" Enishi began before Kaoru cut him off. "Go entertain yourself I'll be there in a sec." She said not bothering to look up. Enishi walked to her room and began to look at all of her awards.

Kaoru walked in slowly standing at the door watching him not bothering to announce her presence. She watched as he looked across all of her accomplishment and he stopped at the last one. The latest one. The one he couldn't be there for. Enishi had been her friend since she could remember and her boyfriend for over a year and through all that time he was able to go to every one of her concerts or recitals. He was her family, the one who always cheered the loudest for her when they announced her first place and the one who would threaten Kenshin when he attempted a boo.

But this last recital he couldn't come to no matter how much he begged or threatened, he couldn't get out of it. One of his distant relatives had died and by the time Enishi got to the concert hall the award had been announced and all that was left was the happy drive home. As Kaoru watched him he fingered the golden dancing figurine on top of the large first place trophy. Kaoru was very proud of this one for it had been a singing and dancing combination which won her this beautifully large prize.

"Don't feel bad." She said watching his melancholy gaze lift up to her and turn to surprise. "I'll love you even if you don't come to them all." She said happily bounding quickly over to him trying to lighten the mood. She knew how much he wanted to be there.

"Good." He said sounding almost relieved. "I thought you only liked me for my cheering skills and an extra seat in the audience filled with another of your adoring fans." He whispered sarcastically into her hair. She smiled and giggled a bit at his tickling hot breath on her neck. His hand cradled the nape of her neck as he dug his head into the corner of her neck gently leaving a trail of kisses up to her chin. She pulled away and watched his reaction seeing him sitting still, lips poised, hands in the air how they were positioned on her head.

He opened his eyes a bit irritated and dropped his hands dramatically. She walked towards her bed and jumped face first into the covers. She snuggled into her pillow and climbed under the blankets her eyes twinkling. He followed her a dangerous sparkle in his smile and he climbed in as well.

"So, what were you planning?"Enishi asked her smiling a perverted grin. She playfully raised her hand to his check and stroked his stubble covered chin in an alluring way.

"Nothing." She stated flatly in a seductive way then she burst into giggles. She snuggled up against his chest and after a few minuets of talking they both fell asleep curled together in her bed.

"Don't give me that crap!" Kenshin's mother yelled loudly slapping him hard with the back of her hand enjoying the smacking sound that rang through her ears. Within seconds her hand mark appeared streaked across his puffy red face. Her hand print matched all the other numerous prints covering his face and limbs. He had several scratch marks across his arms and face as well. Kenshin stood still his head following the motion of her hand. His head just bounced back into place his lips stinging but the wound beginning to feel numb like the rest of his body.

His father decided to sit out this round but stood up after his mothers last blow and balled his hand into a fist. The stoic facial features and still body along with sluggish movements of Kenshin infuriated his father. He wanted pain, disgust, anger. He wanted emotion, raw untamed emotion, retaliation, vengeful planning, anything to come out of his sons eyes.

But even at his balled fists and gritting teeth Kenshin refused to flinch. He knew it would be over soon, they had a party to host. His fathers eyes filled with rage and his mouth seemed to water at the thought of his next move. He shoved his fist upward into Kenshin's stomach lifting his son off of the floor then removing his arm from under him, removing his support beam. Kenshin's limp body fell to the floor.

He lifted his right arm in a futile attempt to stand then pulled his left arm out from under him. He coughed a few times the last tasting the metallic flavor of blood. His lungs didn't seem to remember how to fill with air and he just gasped for a moment or two. Finally his lungs began to work and they filled with sweet air bringing oxygen to his heart and brain allowing him to continue to live in consciousness. Kenshin lifted his head to see his parents retreating from his crumpled body.

They had their fun before their party and were able to get their anger out so they wouldn't be rude to their guests. Kenshin shut his eyes tightly, no matter how many beatings you get they still hurt. Kenshin tried everything to make the pain go away, he has ignored it, gritted through it, accepted it, felt it, tried to prevent it, no matter what he tried nothing worked. He even once believed he would just go numb one day. One day the punches and slaps and scratching and anything else they came up with wouldn't hurt anymore.

But it always hurt, he just learned to hold it all in until his screams couldn't be heard. Then he let them out. Kenshin opened his eyes his face still scrunched in pain and rolled onto his side gripping his stomach. He was positive his father had broken a rib that time. Kenshin was out in the pool house were he kept all of his weapons he trained with. No one could hear him from inside so now was the time to yell.

Kenshin gave out his loudest most bone chilling shriek that seemed to rumble into the distance like thunder. The yell had taken quite a breath and left him gasping once more breathing heavily causing the broken bone to generate more pain. He closed his eyes tight once more and held his breath feeling the sting in his lungs and the throb of his brain working on low air supply. He released his breath and began to breathe low and labored.

He was sweating and a small tear somehow escaped the ridge of his eyes and fell down his cheek onto his cross shaped scar leaving a stinging feeling. The tear quickly fell onto the ground and the trail it left caused his skin to tingle and it soon dried leaving a salty streak. He released a small cry once more but it didn't travel as far.

After some time he rolled onto his back and pulled his cell phone out of his back pocket hitting the first button then listened to the dial tone. He heard her sweet voice pick up and he released a deep breath he didn't know he was holding when she said hello. She kept questioning who was there but Kenshin could hardly breath. So he just moaned lightly and she realized who it was.

A few minutes later he heard a knock on the door and he moaned loudly to let her know to come in. When she opened the door to find Kenshin lying in his training Gi on the ground his face red with gashes from his mothers long manicured nails. He was clutching his stomach and wincing every breath he took. She gasped at the sight and ran to him beginning to wrap his wounds and help him into a sitting position.

About an hour later the brown haired girl smiled at him and kissed his forehead. "Feel better?" She asked rubbing his back soothingly. Her brown eyes looked at him, peering into his soul forcing him to tell her the truth.

"Better than before. I didn't mean to scare you, It's just, I couldn't wrap this one by myself." He said pointing to his wrapped chest. She had lovingly taken off the top of his Gi and helped him wrap up his wounded abdomen. She had even put on a large square bandage over his cheek that had been scratched badly.

"I worry about you Kenshin. You can get out, we can fix this and forget it all happened...Why wont you?" She asked sadly her eyes roaming to the floor.

"My parents are to powerful and cunningly ruthless. They hold these 'parties' so they can become good friends with the community to turn them against me. They especially make themselves available to the police. The police are their best friends and visit often. I can never leave, they have made a trap." Kenshin said having already accepted this fact. He rarely let anyone know what went on at his house but she knew everything and they met this way often. Him lying beaten on the floor and her there to act as his mother should be.

He didn't want to rely on her to keep him safe and well but if not for her he would surely have been much worse by the time someone friendly found him. "Tomoe.." Kenshin said lying down next to her reaching his hand up and softly pressing his hand to her cheek.

"Don't worry. So long as I have some one who will keep me safe in my times of need. I'll be fine." He said referring to her. He really needed her. She kept him safe, she kept him alive, she kept him well. Kenshin pulled her into a hug and she cried softly onto his shoulder making his bandages wet.

"I don't want to see you hurt. It isn't right. I don't think I can keep living like this, randomly getting calls from you saying that they have hurt you again. I can't lose you." She wept into his shoulder and he patted her back. It was his time to reassure her and he always knew just how to.

"I'll be out of high school soon, I'll be out of this town quicker than you can imagine and I'll take you with me. It will all be over before you can realize how much you love spending time with me, even if its when im all beat up." Kenshin said trying to keep her calm. If she just cried he would be fine but if she really thought about it she would begin to sob. They might not see each other after high school, he was going into business and she was going to culinary school. Happily she didn't think of that just yet and she soon had cried herself to sleep. Kenshin continued to pat her back and smooth out her hair until he himself fell asleep.

She shut the door quietly then turned around to see he was right in front of her. She smiled and handed him one of her pop-tarts and grabbed his other hand. They walked hand in hand away from her house quietly whispering hoping to get away safely. He had slept over by accident but her Aunt forgot to come in and check on her, so Enishi wasn't yelled out of the house for once.

Kaoru had safely gotten out of her house without waking her hung over "parents"with Enishi. They walked happily munching on their breakfast and walking to school. Kaoru savored these few mornings she got to leave her house without a fight or yelling and this time it was with Enishi. They came upon the school and parted their ways with a kiss.

Kenshin woke up groggily to a newly changed bandage and a note written in pink pen taped on his face. He opened the note after painfully tearing it off of his face and read as follows:

_Kenshin,_

_Went home so my parents don't yell. Keep your bandages clean and don't forget school!_

_Love,_

_Tomoe _

It was just a sweet note, nothing hugely important. Kenshin stood up and rubbed his stomach feeling the dull pain of the broken rib. He hoped this one didn't fuck anything else up or he would have another beating for going to the hospital. He brought some bandages with him in his backpack and headed off for school not bothering to go into the kitchen. He just slipped on some pants and a tee shirt.

He walked to school and found Tomoe and he waved and kissed her. "Feeling better today?" She asked poking his unbroken side. He sucked in air as if it hurt and she gasped saying im sorry about five times until he broke into strained laughter. He couldn't laugh to hard or it hurt but he could still scare her. She put her hands on her hips and shook her head. She turned around to walk away and he put his hands on her hips not letting her move.

"Were do you think your going?" He asked into her ear but quickly let go when he saw a dean glaring harshly at him. She turned around and kissed him quickly making it look like she had whispered something in his ear and left for her class promptly. Kenshin shrugged at the dean and began to walk into the school.

As he walked down the hall towards the nurse to inform her about his recent "Kendo" accident he felt a sharp jabbing pain in his right side, were his broken rib was. He spun around quickly to see Kaoru smiling evilly a wicked glare searching his face.

"What did you do?" She asked tugging on a stray piece of bandage hanging lazily out under his shirt. It pulled loose a bit and she let go quickly as if she was about to see something she didn't want to.

"I...Kendo, broke a rib." He said in a strained voice. He turned and kept walking.

"Are you sure it was Kendo? Not your father?" She asked standing in the same spot her eyes closed knowingly. He turned around a spark of fear flashing in his eyes and looked at her sternly. Once he looked at her, her eyes snapped open in a determined look and a smirk graced her face.

"Shut up Kaoru." He snapped angrily.

"I can't help it your parents beat you." She said trying to start a verbal spar but not to get to much attention. This was a personal subject and she didn't want others to know just yet.

"At least I have parents." He shot back at her. She looked surprised and a bit hurt but that's how these matches always went. They were infamous for revealing each others most darkest and hurtful secrets.

"That's not my fault, your parents beat you for your flaws and for fun." Kaoru said not exactly sure what to say.

"Your mother died because of you..." He said feeling particularly nasty that day. He turned to walk away not wanting to listen to her mumble about something stupid. He felt the sharp pain once more and turned his head to see her poking his side once more to get his attention.

"My mother died to save my life. Just because yours doesn't love you doesn't mean that's every ones case." She whispered threateningly into his ear. She turned sharply and walked away her long pony tail swaying back and fourth with her motions.

A/N: Like it? Im trying for the enemies into lovers deal, even though everyone is doing it, its fun to write. Drop a line, later!


	3. Field trip?

Chapter: 2

Crasyducky: Ohmigosh! I updated the wrong thing, then I re updated the right thing but it didn't fucking work! GRRR! So since I deleted that chapter by accident I have to rewrite it...oh well, its always better the second time.

Soujiro: No it's not. You wrote a lot and you'll just get frustrated and write a totally diferent chapter than before

Crasyducky: Shut up.

On to the hopefully good chapter!

Kaoru sat in her class silently fuming over what Kenshin had brought up earlier in the hall.

'_Was he right?'_

'_Did my mother die BECAUSE of me or for me?'_

'_Am I in denial?'_

Many questions plagued her mind and she was having trouble concentrating. "Miss Kaoru? Would you mind coming up to the board and finishing this problem?" Her teachers loud nasally voice rang through her ears. She looked up and shook her head no getting a few laughs from the class but reluctantly slid out of her seat when the teacher gave her a nasty do-you-want-a-detention look.

She stepped up to the board and worked out the problem to the best of her abilities but couldn't figure out how to solve it. Kaoru's teacher always seemed to do that to her. She would put uut a problem, make Kaoru try to solve it since she was getting an A in the class then explain how to solve it once Kaoru got it wrong. Kaoru ended up writing 'not possible' in neat letters on the green chalk board.

"No Kaoru, you do it like this." The teacher explained showing them how to do it correctly. Kaoru took notes and asked questions and soon the bell rang and she walked out of her class. Soon the day was already over. She had met with her friends and had arranged for her to go over to one of their houses that night.

She walked lethargically to her next class, he easiest class. She was walking to gym class. She was one of the girls who was athletic enough to score goals in the sports but preferred to just hang out with her friends in the back of the room. She walked in her books already in her locker. She was wearing long blue swish pants and a long white zip up hoodie that draped off her shoulders and revealed a light blue tank top.

She pushed through the doors and as soon as she stepped through the thresh hold of the door the loud buzzing bell rang into her ears. "Kaoru's late!" Yelled the familiar low voice, and her gym teacher looked at her writing her down as present for attendance.

"No she isn't Himura." She said pointing her pencil towards Kaoru's seat on the floor so she would know to sit down. Kaoru sat down and turned around to face her two best friends. Megumi and Misao. Megumi had long strait black hair and dazzling brown eyes that shone with wisdom. She had bright red lips that matched her red outfit. She had on tight faded jeans and red shirt with a white zip up jacket with red stripes down the side.

Misao had wide sea foam green eyes that peer into your soul in a frinedly way. She wears her long black hair in a long brain in the back of her head. She was wearing dark jeans and a green shirt that brought out the color of her eyes. Kaoru smiled energetically at them both. "Hi guys. Whats up?" She asked hoping for an answer but not a bad one.

"Sano is absolutely retarded. I hate that kid." Megumi said glaring at the boy with spiky brown hair and deep chocolate brown eyes. He was very tall and was wearing ripped jeans that hung loosely from his hips and a dark red shirt. Kaoru looked over at him and waved happily. Sano was a good friend of hers and she knew him for a long time, her only problem with him was the fact that he was Kenshin's best friend.

As Kaoru was waving and smiling at him Megumi continued to rag on and on about him. Kaoru wasn't listening. "How are you Misao?" She asked. Soon Megumi stopped talking and listening to Misao.

"Well, I saw the hot guy again today. I still don't know his name but he is gorgeous!" She said happily. There was this man who Misao saw in the halls and she calls him 'the hot guy'.

"Good." Kaoru said happily. Though she wasn't sure if this guy was real since she had never seen him she still was happy for her friend.

"How did you recital go last week?" Misao and Megumi asked curiously and that brought a smile to Kaoru's face.

"I got first. I was so excited but Enishi wasn't there." Kaoru said standing up with the rest of the class. They were beginning a game of basket ball. Kaoru ran to her court with Sano, and Megumi and Misao to theirs. Kaoru was only placed on this team because she was good at dribbling and running at the same time. She wasn't to hot at shooting but that's were Sano came in. They worked as a dangerous duo who could beat almost any one.

"Sano, I'm kinda tired today so be alert ok?" She replied up to her tall friend who just smiled and ruffled her hair with his hand playfully.

"Ok. But try not to suck, ok?" He asked her and she smiled.

"Only if you don't." She said fixing her hair . This was a mental preparation they had. Both of them told each other not to suck and they never did. Soon the game began and Kaoru stood right behind Saitou, Sano's opponent for the tip off. He stood almost as tall as Sano and had long black hair pulled out of his face. His eyes were slitted and a dangerous golden color. His team had on yellow jerseys that Kaoru couldn't help but laugh at mentally. Kenshin was on Saitou's team. Kenshin was standing behind Sano ready to take the ball just like Kaoru was.

Kenshin and Saitou played the same role that Kaoru and Sano played. The ball was tossed and Sano was able to jump higher and tipped the ball of to Kaoru who caught it and turned around. She dribbled madly down the court her long muscular legs propelling her across the court. She swerved in and out of the people on the opposing team. Sano's longer legs jetted him to their basket faster than Kaoru could get there but only one person was blocking him.

She looked up at him her eyes shining as they watched the basket. She wanted to shoot but she knew she would fail so she threw the ball over the head of the man guarding Sano and into his outstretched arms. He grabbed the ball and shot it right into the basket.

Kaoru smiled wildly and turned to Kenshin who was jogging up next to her, a little to late. She smiled smugly at him. "Your late." She said, and ran off before he could respond. The game soon ended, Kaoru's team snatching the victory.

A/N: Ok, I wanted to have more of this written but I can't stand anymore reviewers confused, I am so sorry...you don't even know how angry I got. I promise, PROMISE I will have this updated by July 6...even if I have to stay up all night I'll have it.


	4. packing thongs

Her team jogged to the middle of the court smiling with victory. The teacher shook her head at them but grinned as well. "Alright guys! Don't forget to be at school at 5 tomorrow! The busses will leave no later than 5:30." She yelled through the gym as the bell rang and Kaoru's smile dropped to a confused frown.

"Be here for what?" She asked as her classmates filed out of the gym. She ran up to Misao her face twisted with worry.

"Misao? Be here for what?" She asked loudly. Misao tossed her head back and laughed a bit at Kaoru's ridiculous question.

"Be here for the field trip. Remember? We're going to the woods to learn to stay alive incase we happen to be dropped off in the woods with no way to get home, or whatever." She said laughing at the schools attempt to give the kids skills they would actually use in life.

"Oh." Kaoru said silently fuming that her aunt agreed to sent her to this trip. She walked home thinking about the next day. She hadn't even packed. She had squeezed information out of Misao and found out she would be gone for a week.

As she walked up her concrete driveway she got angrier and angrier. She popped the fdoor open loudly. "Did you sign me up to go camping?" She shrieked.

"What?" Came her aunts nasally voice.

"You signed me up to go camping with my school! I would rather eat my own hands than go camping with my school!" Kaoru shouted walking into the living room were her aunt was dressed in red spandex pants and a lime green top that plunged to low for a woman her age.

She was attempting yoga on the ground and looked up angrily at Kaoru. "Don'y sign me up for things unless you ask me? Get out of my life!" Kaoru yelled running out of the room and up the stairs. She pushed past her uncle and slammed her door tightly.

She leaned against her door smiling widely. 'Great performance Kaoru. She might even give that one a second thought.' She thought to herself grinning. She heard a loud pounding on her back and realized someone was knocking on her door.

"What?" She asked rudely.

"Kaoru, Your mother told me to-"

"She's NOT my mother!" Kaoru yelled interrupting.

"She told me to help you pack." He said ignoring her out burst. She opened the door slowly and jumped onto her bed face first.

"Whatever." She said into her pillow. Her uncle walked in smiling. He held a green bag in his hands, ready to help her pack.

"I have a list of things for you to bring." He said handing her a blue sheet. She looked it over looking up to him questioningly.

"I thought this was survival camp?"

"It is."

"Then why do we have things? If we get dropped off in the woods somewhere we wouldn't have a suitcase full of things."

"Unless you want to walk around in the same clothes and smell for a week I suggest you help me pack." Her uncle said, he had the last word. Kaoru just sat up glaring at him. She slithered off her bed slowly and began to pack her...unmentionables. She was hoping packing her bras and underwear would gross him out and he would leave.

She tossed a rather small black thong at him and it landed on his left hand. "Could you put that in my bag? Thanks!" She said laughing to herself. After a few seconds he looked form her under garment to her then reluctantly placed it in her bag.

"Kaoru, Why do you have clothes like that? What do you think you'll be doing?" He asked acting as the fatherly type.

"You've got to be kidding me..." She whispered to herself as he continued on with his ramble.

"Is someone going to see these? Is there any function to them? I mean there's barely anything there." He said.

"Hey! Hey Uncle Kio...shut up. You're not my dad, you can't tell me if I can or can't wear something." Kaoru said harshly throwing many more things in her bag, along with lacy bras.

She continued to throw clothes at him, some as hard as she could, others a light toss. "Why are we packing? I don't need your help." She asked her eyes flashing madly.

"Because I'm going to miss you." He said happily folding her clothes neatly and placing them in her bag. A small smile jumped onto her face but she soon pushed it away.

"Why? I hate you." She said her eyebrows scrunched in anger. 'He wants to be with me? He's going to miss me?' She thought to herself. All she heard was a light laugh and they continued to pack in silence.

A/N: Haha...I told you I'd update by today, but I couldn't make it long since I don't feel like writing...at all. Well, I'm going to a week long camp on the 10th so I should have it updated around the end of the month. Sorry it's short.


	5. british accents and red bull

A loud ringing cut through their small voices and light giggles. Kaoru looked up form her position on the floor and found her light blue phone glowing, and ringing loudly. She looked apologetic at her Uncle and picked up the receiver. She held the small phone to her ear and smiled. "Hello?"

"Oh! Hey Misao. Oh yeah, well, My uncle and I are almost finished packing, maybe I can get a ride there. I'll be over in twenty, tops...Ok...Alright...No way!...Ok...Bye." She said, trying to keep her conversation short. Her uncle looked up at her and smiled.

"You're leaving?" He asked, his voice calm and low.

"Yea, I'm going over to Misao's." She said looking back down at her bag. It was full, just a few extra spaces, were she threw in some of her hair care products and toiletries. She hated bringing to many bags, since she was always the one who had to carry them.

"Do you need a ride?" He asked slowly.

"I can walk, you don't have to." She said, not bothering to look up form her work.

"No, I want to. It'll be the last time I get to see you. I have to work early, so I'll be in bed by the time you get home." He said smiling and staring at her. Her eyes slowly lifted to meet his gaze. He was such a nice guy when he wasn't around her aunt or trying to replace her father.

"Fine." She said, trying to keep the harshness out of her voice. Due to years of practicing a wicked tone, she was just used to yelling and showing her worst side to her relatives. She had quite a set of lungs from screaming and crying on end for so many years. It was hard for her to say anything nice towards him, no matter how hard she tried.

She zipped up her bag and both of them stood, Kaoru leading the way down the stair case. "Where are you going?" Came a loud voice form the other room.

"I'm taking Kaoru to a friends house!" Kio shouted to his wife.

"She has legs. Let her walk!" She half mumbled half screamed.

"No, I want to say good-bye. It'll only take a few minutes. I'll be right back." He said opening the door and both of them exiting before Zoe could respond. Kaoru jumped into the passenger seat of her uncles red corvette. He had been convinced by Kaoru and her aunt that it was the hippest thing to buy and if he didn't have one all of the other men his age wouldn't speak to him. Of course all the other men his age were already angry at him for not balding yet, but that was a different story entirely.

Kio placed the key in the ignition and revved the car to life before he backed out of the driveway and down the street. "Misao is the one who lives on Larkin right?" He asked, barely looking at Kaoru for her answer.

"Listen Kaoru, I want you to be very careful. It is more dangerous out in the woods than you expect it to be. Right now you're thinking, 'It's a school field trip, the supervision will be more suffocating than at school.' But that's not true. This is survival, The teachers will be few and far apart, I have a feeling the only time they will be suffocatingly close will be at night and during meals. Don't do anything stupid. I don't want a call telling me my daughter...niece is lost in the woods, or has been endangering herself or other students. Got that?" He asked taking his eyes off of the road for only a moment to look into Kaoru's accepting eyes.

"Yes. I got it. I know, stay on the trail, always have a buddy, know were your exits are, don't talk to strangers or take their candy. No need to tell me things I already know." She said her expression pensive and bored. She knew it all, they had been drilling it into her head for years and she wasn't stupid enough to walk around in the woods by herself at night and get eaten by a bear.

The car soon stopped in the driveway of Misao's and her Uncle looked at her. She was about to exit when she felt his hand touch her arm lightly. She half turned to look at him and he smiled, a tear lingering in his eye. Kaoru turned all the way around.

"What? You aren't going to miss me that much are you?" She asked, her voice soft and guilt filling her.

"Can I have a hug before you leave?" He asked, his voice low, she could almost hear it quiver. She nodded her head, her eyes softened by his gentle heart. How come she had never seen this side of him before?

She leaned in and lightly wrapped her arms around him, and he hugged back, full force. It seemed like he was hugging the life out of her, so she hugged back tighter, remembering this last embrace of a loved one at home before she exited the car and waved good-bye to him. He waved as well, then turned around to back out of the driveway.

Koaru walked up to the door and before she could knock the door flung open and Misao, Megumi, and Soujiro stood smiling at her.

"Hey." She said greeting them all separately as she entered her air conditioned home. The fresh breeze of cool air formed a cocoon around her warm body. "So what's up?" She asked as all three of them plopped down on Misao's couch. Kaoru looked expectantly at Soujiro and Misao, to make room for her to sit as well. Neither of them would move, Misao actually spreading her arms and legs out to make less room for her.

Kaoru smiled and jumped onto the three, laying comfortably on their laps, her head in Soujiro's. She smiled looking up at him. "Hi." She said smiling and laughing as all three of them groaned, pretending she weighed to much.

"I don't know what you all are talking about. Last time I slept over here with all of you I remember we played light as a feather stiff as a board, and I was the only one who rose!" She said triumphantly.

"Kaoru, Last time all four of us slept over here, we were in fifth grade." Megumi said thoughtfully.

"So? You didn't lift in the air." Kaoru said crossing her arms and laughing.

"I remember differently, I remember Misao-" Megumi started.

"So, I kicked Kenshin's ass today at Basketball." Kaoru cut her off in a loud voice. She lifted herself up onto her elbows on Soujiro's lap.

"Oh my god! Is that all you think about?" Misao asked loudly as she pushed Kaoru's hip hard, sending her flying off of their slanted laps and onto the brown carpet. Kaoru released a yelp of surprise as her face made contact with the floor.

Kaoru groaned inwardly for a second but quickly rolled over, pretending her nose, rib cage, and hip weren't throbbing with pain. She laughed. "No. But I do like the idea of kicking his ass like I did in basketball today." She repeated. All three of them groaned then began to laugh.

"So I heard that you were packing with your uncle?" Misao asked curiously. "How'd that go?"

"Fine." Kaoru said cheerily, resting her hands on her stomach.

"Fine. That's it?" Megumi asked, leaning in to take a better look at Kaoru. She squirmed under the scrutiny.

"He was being really nice. He was telling me he was going to miss me while I was away. And he completely ignored my Aunt when he dropped me off here. Then he gave me the 'be careful' speech. I haven't had one of those in a long time." She said her eyes fogging over with remembrance.

All three of her friends looked at each other, worried for their obviously sick friend. "You're happy about the 'be careful' speech?" Soujiro asked unbelievably.

Kaoru snapped out of her daze and looked up at him. "Well, when you haven't had it in a long time, especially from someone who actually shows concern for you're well-being, you start to miss it." She said, her voice low and quiet, her eyes clouding over with sadly joyful memories.

"I saw Aoshi today. He was standing in the hallway, talking to some girl. I was so jealous." Misao said, trying to keep the mood light. Kaoru snapped out of her daze and stared angrily at Misao.

"Is Aoshi all you think about?" She asked loudly, repeating Misao's words.

"Yes." Misao said laughing.

"Wow, we're pathetic. I apparently only think about kicking Kenshin's ass, Misao only thinks about Aoshi, and Megumi only thinks about her next fight with Sano. Soujiro is the only normal one." Kaoru said smiling and laughing a bit. The other three laughed with her, even though it wasn't as sincere as it should have been.

Soujiro rubbed the back of his neck nervously. A light blush accenting his cheeks. However, Kaoru was so preoccupied with her own thoughts, she didn't realize his embarrassed look.

"I do not think about Sano all the time. That baka rooster needs to go eat a llama!" She said forcefully, crossing her arms.

"Ok, Megumi. You love him and you know it." Misao said Kaoru agreeing. Megumi averted her gaze and a light blush fell upon her cheeks

"Yea, you should see you're self when he is sick or skips a class you two share, you get so irritable." Kaoru added, her and Misao laughing with each other. Their bubbly laughter melodically dancing into Megumi's angered ears.

"I do not! At least I'm not always obsessed with Kenshin!" Megumi said, trying to keep her dignity and pride which she cared for so much.

"You're right. I wish I was like you Megumi, half the time waiting for your next confrontation with Sano and the other half of the time, pretending to be in love with Kenshin when really your still thinking about Sano." Kaoru said sarcastically. She got her that time. Normally it was Kaoru or Misao who were being chewed out for their obsessions, but it was Megumi's turn. Kaoru just felt sorry that she could never share the experience with Soujiro, he wasn't obsessed with anything.

They all shared a laugh at Megumi's expense and soon loud banter, laughing, and story telling filled the room to the brink. All four of them loved small get togethers such as this, and treasured them. In the next week they planned on many more late nights together talking about stupid things. Soon Kaoru could see through the white billowy curtains that the sun had set and it was getting late. She slowly stood up and said her good-byes to her good friends.

"I'll walk you home." Soujiro energetically volunteered. She smiled and nodded her head. Both of them waved farewell and they walked slowly out the door. Misao and Megumi stood in the doorway watching them walk down the street, arm in arm. Whenever Kaoru was walked home by anyone she insisted they link arms.

Misao looked at Megumi, who was looking at Misao. "Kaoru is so stupid." Misao said softly, leaning against the door frame. "I wish some guy liked me as much as Soujiro likes her." Misao said sighing dreamily. Megumi nodded.

"I know, If Sano loved me like that...I don't think we'd ever leave the bedroom." Megumi said laughing a bit at her own joke. Misao laughed, but was to wrapped up in the picture of the two walking to realize what Megumi really meant. Soujiro, just an inch or two taller than Kaoru, walked next to her, his arm linked in hers. He wore long jeans, a blue and yellow collared stripped shirt with a dark blue one underneath it, and a few tight bracelets around his wrist.

Kaoru had changed from her outfit she wore at school, and was now wearing jeans and a concert tee-shirt, her hair held in a pony tail. They walked happily in the middle of the star lit road, the street lights having not turned on yet.

"He's to shy. If only Kaoru knew...Then things would be so much easier on us." Megumi said sighing. Misao turned to her and smiled.

"I know. He told me the other day that he would ask her to the next dance if Enishi wasn't in the way." Misao said her voice full of sorrow.

"I wish Aoshi would do that.." She said wrapping her shivering body in her arms. Both of them watched them enviously until they were out of sight.

"Soujiro, you don't think I'm obsessed with Kenshin do you?" She asked curiously.

"Well, you do talk about him a lot. But that doesn't make you obsessed. You are just really preoccupied with hating him." Soujiro said. He was a people pleaser, especially when it came to Kaoru. But it wasn't just that, it was also the fact that he wished as much as she did that she wasn't obsessed. One day, Soujiro vowed, he would make Kaoru see that her boy friend isn't worthy, and Kenshin shouldn't even be walking the ground she tread on.

But that's a different story entirely. They walked in silence, neither knowing what to say, but feeling content in the silence. "So are you excited about this trip?" He asked casually. He planned on becoming even closer with her on this trip, and making her even further from Enishi.

"No. It's going to be boring and stupid. Have you ever been camping Soujiro?" She asked, not really expecting a long answer. He shook his head no and a smirk curled upon her pink lips.

"Oh! Well, it sucks. You think it's going to be fun but really all you do is sit around in nature counting the hours until you get to go back home to the air conditioning, technology, and real beds. This trip is going to be suicide." She said angrily. Soujiro stared at her as she rambled on about how disastrous this trip was going to be, a small smile gracing his lips.

"Koaru, camping is about experiencing the wild untamed ways of nature. It's not just a tree or a blade of grass, it's a soul, a living thing. It's beautiful and majestic and should be treasured as one of the many gifts provided for us. This trip will not only be entertaining, but it will be with every friend you have ever made, it will be a learning experience, and most of all, it will be a chance to share nature with loved ones in the traditional manner." Soujiro said, his speech inspiring yet cheesy. Kaoru couldn't help but burst into a fit of giggles, having to stop to catch her breath. Soujiro looked down at her, a disappointed yet amused smile walking across his face.

Her laughing form was illuminated by the moon light and her raven hair whipped around in the air like a black sword. Her blue eyes shone with childlike innocence and joy and her thin frame moved gracefully about the street.

"Soujiro, I hate to camp, why would I enjoy sharing nature in the traditional sense with my friends?" She asked. A small giggle emerged from his lips as well and he shrugged.

"I dunno. I just thought you might look at it from a different light." He said holding his arm out for her. She quickly grabbed it and linked her arm in his once more, skipping playfully down the street, dragging him along. Soon Kaoru's house was in sight and she looked at Soujiro with an air of royalty.

"Well, my fine Sir. Tis my stop, so I bid the, farewell." She said in a medieval English accent. He smiled and his back straitened and he held his linked arm up high, his other hand outstretched in front of her. She grabbed his hand and their coiled arms unfolded and separated.

"I do hope you have a splendid evening and a marvelous slumber. Take care Milady." He said talking as she did, and holding her hand high in the air as they stepped up on her porch. She couldn't keep a strait face and few giggles escaped her lips as she stared up at Soujiro.

"Thank you Milord, thy kindness is bountiful and thy heart is golden. I shall call upon you in the morn' and we shall ride the large yellow carriage to the woods together when we wake. Farewell." She said once more biding him good-bye in the same tongue. Soujiro reluctantly released her hand, gave a flippant bow and slowly began to walk down her drive way backwards so he could wave good-bye to her.

"Later!" He shouted loudly in the modern day street tongue, just to break the trend.

"Bye!" She yelled just as loud as she twisted the door knob and walked into her darkened home. She turned the corner to find a small light fighting the shadow of darkness surrounding her house. She followed the source of light into the living room were she saw the dark figure of Enishi sitting peacefully on the couch.

Quickly she ran up to him searching his body for any wounds or ailments. Once she reached the couch she softly sat on the couch and padded her way towards him. His eyes were shut and he was in a light sleep. She wished so badly his turquoise eyes would land upon her and tell her everything was alright. His face was twisted in worry and his silver hair was messy and falling in his eyes. His muscles were tense as if he was having a bad dream, and Kaoru blamed his behavior on that.

She gently set one hand on his forearm and the other brushed his shining hair out of his eyes. "Enishi." She said her voice small and trying to stay light and joyful. "Enishi wake up." She said kindly, his eyes quickly snapping open and his hands unclenching, his body jolting from his dream. His fierce green eyes stared hard at her scared, worried blue ones. Once he processed were he was and what he had been there for he smiled and his eyes softened into a calm turquoise.

"Oh Kaoru, you scared me." He said his voice gentle yet course.

"Enishi, what's wrong?" She asked glancing quickly at the time before she slid gently onto his lap, to inspect his face better. She stared at him, wondering what he was doing over at her house at 11:23 at night. That's why he was sleeping, was because he had been waiting for her to return, but what could be so important that he couldn't leave her a message.

He wrapped his arms around her body, still far enough apart that he could see her face clearly. "Kaoru, I can't go camping." He said plainly, his voice void of emotion, as if he had rehearsed saying this so many times the life and infliction had been sucked out of it and flat out saying it was the only way he could break it to her.

"What! Why? What possible reason could you have for not going to the camping trip to be with me?" Kenshin's deep worry filled voice rose out of his throat.

"I'm sorry Kenshin, my grandma died and My family has to fly out to Nagasaki to go to her wake and funeral. We will be gone all week taking care of legal, financial, and emotional problems. Besides, I loved my grandma, I wouldn't miss paying my last respects for the world." She said her voice full of sorrow. She pulled him into a tight hug, tears brimming her eyes just thinking about the recent loss.

Kenshin patted her back lightly, his voice calm and soothing. "It's ok Tomoe, I understand. Take as long as you need. You can cry if you like." He said rubbing his hand soothingly on her back. She sniffled and allowed a few tears to slip past her beautiful eyelids and soak into his red shirt. However, she had cried enough tears already and soon wiped her eyes and looked into Kenshin's.

"Just promise me you wont do anything stupid while I'm gone." She said her soft brown eyes staring lovingly at him. Her hair was frazzled from her recent crying and large blue and black bags hung under her eyes.

"I wont. Please Tomoe, feel better. I don't want to see you like this any longer." Kenshin said his hand resting softly on her cheek. She leaned into his warm hand and closed her red puffy eyes. He pulled her into a hug and savored her smell and embrace.

"Kenshin, I love you." Tomoe said slowly into Kenshin's shoulder. Kenshins hands gently rubbed her back and a smile spread across his face. She rested her head gently on his shoulder and she could feel her body go limp in his arms. She felt so content in his arms, she felt like she could stay there forever.

"Tomoe, I-" Kenshin started when the door to his room swung open widely, hitting his wall and causing Tomoe to jump. Her head bounced off of his shoulder and her dark eyes searched the door way for the interruption. Kenshin looked up, cut off mid sentence. It was his mother.

"Kenshin, your friend has to leave, you need to get some sleep." She said quietly, walking down the hall, not bothering to close the door. Tomoe looked up at him and smiled.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to anger you're parents. I'll talk to you next week ok Kenshin?" She asked smiling and looking up at him. He temporarily let himself slip into her dark eyes and he gently leaned in and kissed her tear stained lips softly. Once he realized what he did he leaned back and looked once more into her brown eyes.

"Sorry. I needed one of those. But, I want you to keep your phone on while I'm away, I plan on bringing my cell phone and calling you when I get there. Ok?" He asked smiling down at her. She nodded her head after a bit of thought and slowly crawled off of his lap. She stood up and so did Kenshin.

He walked her down to his front door, since every light in his house was off. He checked outside his door and found a ride was waiting for her. He smiled, seeing it was very dim in the room he gently tugged on her sleeve. When she turned back around questioningly she felt his soft lips press against hers. She recoiled a bit then leaned into his embrace. She took a step closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Kenshin smiled then slowly ended the kiss, keeping his face still close enough to hers to see her in the dark. "You're awfully friendly today." Tomoe said laughing softly at her joke. "Thanks." She said softly then uncoiled her arms and stepped back, her hand on the door knob.

"I'll miss you Tomoe. Don't go falling in love with any boys from Nagasaki." Kenshin said jokingly, and he could hear the twinkle of her small laugh. The door opened and her darkened figure stepped out into the starlit driveway. He watched her climb into the car and zoom away quickly. He smiled, unaware of how he could ever have gotten such a wonderful girl like Tomoe.

* * *

Yellow sunlight splashed onto Kenshin's face as his dark blue curtains were pulled apart harshly. His light violet eyes opened slowly, his pupils quickly shrinking to small dots with the increase of light. His pink scar was illuminated in the bright sun light and it throbbed with pain. He had a dream, reliving the two moments he had received those two slashes across his beautiful face. His heart was racing, and his hair was thrown into all different directions with his erotic movements in his slumber. He coughed quietly and shook the dream out of his head, looking around his room for the owner of the pair of hands that had thrown open the curtains.

His eyes landed on his mother and quickly his eyes opened wider and he sat up onto his elbows. His hair gently fell into his eyes and no matter how many times he tossed his head to the side his hair would not budge. "Mother. What's up?" He asked casually as he studied her actions so he could decipher her mood. She was wearing a pristine white blouse and a knee length brown skirt. Her blouse was tucked into her skirt and she had on small heeled dark brown shoes. Her hair was pulled back tightly and stuck up with the help of a black clip. He smiled softly up to her, hoping she wouldn't be angry with him. She stared down her nose at him, straitening things up in his room with stiff harsh movements. She was angry. She even walked with rage filling every step.

"What's up?" She asked her voice high pitched and angry. "Well, my baby boy is leaving me for a whole week to go hang out in the woods with all of his friends and he hasn't even said good bye to me." She said her voice cracking a bit. He could tell she was upset by this but he wasn't sure if it was real or not. When she talked her voice was smooth for the most part, causing him to question her sincerity.

He slowly stood up, the light still burning his foggy eyes. But his mother was a morning person so he had to pretend he was to. "Well mom, I'm not going to be all alone just me and my friends. It's a school field trip." He said slowly, walking towards his closet. He stood in the middle of it and lazily picked up the small gray remote form the floor. He pressed a button and all of his clothes began to move, revealing more clothes. His glazed eyes glanced over the dancing clothes searching for something appealing.

She promptly walked into his closet, her movements robotic. "Kenshin Himura." Her voice rang softly into his ears. Her voice was gentle, yet reprimanding, and for once he could hear a loving tone somewhere squished in there. He couldn't keep the tiny smile that crept up, off of his face. His purple eyes slowly looked up to her, his head cocked to the side a bit, as if he was still trying to look at his moving clothes.

As he stared at her, he could see regret in her eyes, and as the abused child he was, he mistook it for regret that she conceived him. However, her regret was about what was going to happen once Kenshin got downstairs. Her eyes cast to the side and she placed a fake, yet convincing smile on her face. One that made her regretful look seem like she was just reliving a memory. Kenshin, unsettled by her whole course of action in the past twenty minutes, looked back to his clothes, and managed to pull something off he rack.

"Mom, I'll be down in a minute. I just need to get dressed, grab something to eat, and I'll be out of your hair for a week." He said smiling comforted at her startled form. It was like his voice had shaken her out of a nightmare, and she was left speechless. Seconds later she regained her composure and smiled politely at her son.

"Alright honey. Take you're time. You still have forty-five minutes left until You need to be in the limo." She said slowly backing out of his closet, then promptly turning and walking from his white, illuminated room. Kenshin was nervous as he walked back into his room as well, setting the clothes he had just picked out on his bed. He turned and closed the door, pulling his shirt off over his head on his way back to his small pile of clothes.

As he stood there, shirtless, he thought about his mothers actions. They seemed, carefully planned, well thought out, yet hesitant. She seemed like there was something she didn't want to do before he left. She had told him to take his time, and for some reason Kenshin knew she meant it. It wasn't just because he had a lot of time, it was because his mother had woken him up early, with the fake excuse of wanting to say good-bye but really it was because of some alternative reason.

Suddenly, Kenshin knew he wanted to take a long time getting dressed. He slipped on a long sleeved white shirt and a tight black short sleeved shirt on top. He slipped on a pair of ripped dirty jeans, that looked old and worn out, but they were brand-new. Rips and cuts in your jeans was "in" now a days, and Kenshin wasn't going to argue. He looked in the mirror at his mop of hair, his signature. With wild hair like that there is no way some one could over look you.

This hair was the reason he was who he was, it was why he already had a fancy well-paying job waiting for him, he wasn't even in college yet. The man had said "A boy with hair like that must have some creative marketing skills bouncing around under it." and thus, he had a job.

Kenshin scanned his face, finding no imperfections with the exception of small lines present on his face from his pillow. He picked up a brush lazily and ran it through his hair several times. The kinks and knots fell from his locks and soon the thick chunks of hair fell strait to his back. He picked up a bottle of moose and ran it lightly through his hair, making sure there was no frizz. He tied it in a low pony tail at the back of his neck and looked in the mirror once more.

He sighed, hoping that when he got down the white set of stairs that his father was gone. He had a hunch as to why his mother seemed so anxious and hesitant, but he was praying to any god who would listen, that it didn't have to do with his father. As he gently skipped down those very white stairs he was just thinking of, he saw the face he had dreaded, smirking.

His father stood patiently at the bottom of the staircase, a small smirk growing with the ever closer aura of his son. He was dressed in a dark gray business suit with a bright blue and green tie. The tie was obnoxious, but even his father tried to keep up with the ever changing trends of young people. His brief case was waiting for him, next to his set of keys at the front door.

Kenshin forced a warm smile onto his face, and a somewhat naive glimmer sparkled in his hopeful eyes. "Hey dad." He said his voice firm and strained. He was trying not to be so tense, but Kenshin could read his fathers lust filled eyes. He wanted to do something to Kenshin.

"Kenshin." He said, his deep forceful voice booming into Kenshins ears. Kenshin grimaced and flinched at the sound of his name so forcefully projected out of his fathers mouth. As Kenshin took his last step off of the white stairs and onto ground level with his father, he looked up to him, since he was far taller than him.

"Kenshin, Before you leave for a whole week, I'd like to talk to you. Your mother wants nothing to do with this talk, and she has asked me to take you out to the dojo, since she doesn't want to hear what I have to say." He said, turning and walking quickly through the kitchen and towards the back door. Kenshin reluctantly followed, bracing himself for anything his father could dish out. Kenshins father was a big man, and his constantly using Kenshin as a punching bag only made him stronger.

As they entered the dojo, Kenshin could see any doors that could be used as an escape were blocked off by either a rack of swords and other sharp objects, or they were locked. Kenshin knew that many of the paper thin walls of this dojo were actually made of paper, others had very thin dry wall in-between the Japanese decoration. Kenshin had been thrown into and through enough of them to know which were real and which were fake. If it came down to it, he could just push through a wall and run.

His father pulled his top layer of suit off, and set it down nicely on the wooden floor. His shiny black shoes made a clicking noise as he walked back towards Kenshin, smiling menacingly.

"Boy, who told you that you could leave for a week?" Came the cold voice of his father. His words were as chilled as the frosty morning air.

"You did Sir. You said I needed to toughen up and sending me into the wilderness would do the trick." Kenshin said, elaborating a bit on his words.

"Did I?" He asked, his gaze scrutinizing.

"Yes Sir. And mother said I should get out of the house." He said confidently, but not cheekily.

"Oh. Well, can you guess what I am doing this week at work?" His fathers voice came booming back at him quickly as he took a step towards a display of bokken and swords. He fingered a few of them lightly.

"Consulting?" Kenshin asked hopefully, with a tone of wonder.

"No. I'm flying to various places in Japan to meet the presidents of several other large scale corporations." He said, his voice a tad testy.

"Oh." Kenshin said quietly knowing fully well what that meant. He knew that his father was going to be meeting and greeting many other business men who were important, and if he was lucky some of their companies could merge together to monopolize the Japanese business world. Kenshin knew for a fact that would never happen, he knew tons of Japanese who would start their own companies just to stop corporal monsters like his father, but if even just one company signed on his family could be richer ten fold.

This meant the stress levels would be very high for his father, especially with the travel, and Kenshin wouldn't be there to be his stress ball. Kenshin thought of buying his father a stress ball and handing it to him as he walked out the door saying "You'll need this while I'm gone" but his better judgement told him his father wouldn't be happy and neither would Kenshin after he got back.

"So, I figured I could just let all of my current frustrations out before you leave so I wont be stressed when I get there, so the trip will be easier to handle." His father said smiling and gently taking a large sword off of the rack he had been looking at. Kenshin had seen him use that sword only once, and when Kenshin had witnessed this, he wasn't the dummy his father was testing it on.

Kenshin took a step back trying to suppress the fear bubbling up from his stomach. "Were are you going?" His father asked taking a smaller yet powerful sword off of the rack and throwing it towards Kenshin without even looking up. Kenshin caught it skillfully, before it stabbed him in the stomach.

Kenshin was shocked to see his father was using a weapon, Kenshin was shocked to see his father was letting him use a weapon, Kenshin was shocked. He stared down at the sword in his hands as if it were a foreign object, and before he could blink his father was standing next to him, the dull side of his blade pressed against Kenshin's neck.

"I thought I taught you better than to let your guard down." Came his fathers voice whispering in his ear. The pressure was taken off of his neck and his father jumped to stand in front of Kenshin, his sword above his head and his body crouched low to the ground. Kenshin stood side ways and held his sword so the sharp edge faced his father.

His father pulled his sword to his waist and ran towards Kenshin, his sword thrusting towards him. Kenshin's sword clashed against his fathers and soon loud sounds of metal could be heard striking against one another every few seconds. Their movements were to quick for any onlooker to see anything more than a blur. Kenshin was better at blocking attacks than his father was, but his father was better at hitting the target. So they were both evenly matched. Both managed to cut the other a few times, the deepest was on Kenshin but, his father had a nasty one on his shoulder.

The wooden floor became splattered with red blood, droplets forming all over as if someone was dripping red paint in random designs on the floor. Soon his father lowered his sword, and so did Kenshin, leaving it at a draw. They were both out of breath, Kenshin breathing irregularly, and his fathers breathes deep and slow. Kenshins father dropped his sword and so did he. They just stood there, watching each other, until his father ran towards him again, this time his fist raised. Kenshin stood still, partly because he was scared, and partly because the section of his brain that dealt with fighting and pain seemed to momentarily not be working.

So he stood there, his red hair falling out of his pony tail, his white undershirt stained red in places, and his eyes watching his fathers movements with a dull entertainment. His fathers fist made contact with his chest, more towards the side that didn't have a broken rib. His father had planned that so Kenshin wouldn't collapse from getting the wind blown from him, but he would be in pain. His body moved a bit with impact and he could feel a dull ache in his rib cage, but he didn't flinch. His father stared at him, his face contorted in evil amusement, searching Kenshin's for pain.

Kenshins anapaestic imperial eyes were not filled with pain, nor misery, but a flash of amber could be seen swirling in those mixed eyes. His father took a step closer and stared hard into his sons eyes. His father took a deep breath and opened his moth as if to ask something, then closed it deciding he wouldn't. Kenshin stood, his arms at his side, his hair a mess but his face stone cold. His eyes stared unwaveringly through his father, and his mind was completely blank. He had never been able to achieve a clear mind before, not even in meditation, thinking back on it later on, he realized it is a scary thing to feel.

"Kenshin, your ride should be here soon. Why don't you go change?" His father asked, his voice stern, as if he knew he was wrong about something but to proud to show it. Kenshin continued to stare forwards and his father shifted his weight uncomfortably.

"Son, I need to change into a new suit, this one is ruined. I'll be back out here in five minutes and if you're still here, I'm calling an ambulance." He said stiffly, as if it was an order for him to move. His father stood there for a few more seconds then turned and picked up his jacket, leaving Kenshin alone.

As soon as his fathers suffocating aura left the dojo, and the door was shut quietly behind him Kenshin's flashing amber eyes settled back into violet, his body fell slack, and he toppled over into the floor. He managed to stop his head from hitting the floor, as he closed his eyes. Suddenly all thought and reason caught up with him. It was like he had managed to stop time for himself as soon as his father was about to hit him, and as he lay there on the floor, it caught up to him. His head began to throb like a million square spikes were slowly being forced into the back of his head.

He lay there, a smile creeping onto his face as the memory of his fathers reaction when he wasn't affected by his punch came back to him. Slowly he opened his eyes and found he was still in the dojo. He pushed himself up form the ground and blinked several times. As he pushed the sliding door open he caught a glimpse of his fathers worried face looking out the back door at the dojo for a sign of life. But he hurriedly looked away then glanced back at Kenshin a trace of a smile on his lips as he pointed to his wrist watch. Kenshin stared at him, his eyes emotionless.

He just turned and walked down his driveway, and he was soon at the front gate. He let himself out and sat down on the curb next to his driveway. He watched the road for a sign of life. He lived on a private road that turned off of a busy one. Soon he saw a flash of red through the trees. Soon a "pimped out" red Cobalt was sitting in front of him, with ground effects, lights, red and black interior, and tinted windows. One of those windows rolled down and Sano sat in the front seat.

"Hey, You ok?" He asked curiously. Kenshin stood up wordlessly shook the bangs that fell in his eyes out of the way and opened the door hopping in.

"I'm talking to you. Your all beat up and you never wait outside your driveway. What happened?" Sano asked again.

Kenshins purple eyes roamed across the car and landed on Sano, without a word Sano could tell what had happened, and that Kenshin didn't want to talk about it. His eyes were sad and worn out. Sano stared at him for a moment then smiled nervously revving the car to life then focusing on the road as he made a u-turn and drove off of the private road and onto Spencer, the busy road. As Sano drove, Kenshin stared out the window, a bored, tired expression capturing his face. Sano glanced at his friend worriedly.

"So, We get a whole week away from our parents, and school. We just get to chill in the wilderness, along with all the animals and hot chicks. This is going to be fun, don't be so uptight." Sano said making a right into a small convenient store. Sano jumped out mumbling about needing to pick up a few things. Kenshin watched his retreating form walk into the store. He felt so drained, all of that ignoring his father stuff was tiring.

He had never managed to ignore his father so well, he hardly even felt that last blow. It was nice, Kenshin would have to do that again. At the thought of his fathers worried face a ghost of a smile jumped to his face, but it quickly faded.

Sano appeared practically out of nowhere and jumped in the car, tossing the bag of things he had bought in Kenshin's lap and fiddling with the radio nobs. Kenshin looked down to the bag in his lap and stared scrutinizing at it as if it were to move. Kenshin slowly opened it and stared at its contents.

"Caffeine pills, red bull, condoms and mike and ikes?" Kenshin asked picking each up in order. Sano quickly snatched the bag form his grasp pulled out the pack of condoms and mike and iks and set the bag back in his lap.

"These are for me." He said as if he were talking to a dog. Sano shoved the male coverage in the container between the two front seats and started the car with one hand, and opened the candy with the other. Kenshin looked down in his lap once more then up to Sano.

"What's this for?" Kenshin questioned his voice holding a sort of 'why did you get this' sort of tone.

"You need some perking up! We're going to the woods, I've got beer in my bag and there'll be chicks!" Sano said triumphantly, ending his statement with a chuckle. Kenshin shrugged, to drained to fight him, maybe a red bull would help. Kenshin opened the caffeine pills and placed two of them in his mouth, taking a sip of the red bull.

"This tastes like shit." Kenshin mumbled as he stared at the contents of the drink.

"It's not for the taste, you drink it for the caffeine buzz." Sano said staring at the road. Kenshin shrugged and downed the rest of the drink.

A/N: UH! This took forever, and I like to update all my stories at once, but I just couldn't, I have little to no inspiration for my other two stories and to top it off I've started a new one...a lot to take on, especially with such an undedicated unreliable writer such as myself. But I'm trying, of course, I am working with little to no support, people who read this refuse to respond...241 hits, 12 reviews.

That basically means, only twelve people care if this story continues, only twelve people want to help me along with it, and only twelve people enjoy frequent updates and long chapters...keep that in mind as your eyes flash over that small blueish button at the bottom. Sorry for grammar mistakes, I don't have the time or patience to re-read it, and not enough people care enough to kindly tell me I have errors, because the reviews I do get are "No. Plz update soon, it's gr8t."...so...here it is.

**Warning:** writers who have currently crashed from caffeine may be testy, beware.


	6. red fern

A/N: That last update...kinda mean, I'd like to say it was unnecessary, but I got enough reviews that I feel better. I feel like people care, I feel like I can write long chapters either one a week or once every two weeks...either way I hope it to be up very soon. Also, I'd love to say that this chapter will have waff in it, but I can't promise anything.

"Quiet down. So, like I was saying, This camp ground is next to a forest preserve so don't mess with the animals or wildlife of any sort..." The booming, enthusiastic voice of the male gym teacher floated into the bored ears of hundreds of students.

"Hey." A seductive masculine voice drifted into Kaoru's ears. All the students were sitting quietly, their ears preoccupied by the gym teacher, at large picnic tables. Kaoru hadn't noticed the seat next to her had suddenly been occupied. A smile lit her face as her body quickly whipped around, hoping to see the figure of her Enishi. However, all that was there was the towering Sano. His chocolate brown eyes washed over her irritated blue ones and his large spiky hair stuck into the air, but looked gentle and soft. He had that same goofy grin plastered on his face, just as he always had, and a piece of grass sticking lazily out of his mouth.

Kaorus hand reached up and she snatched the vegetation out of his mouth. "He just told us not to mess with the wild life, that includes grass." Kaoru said in a hushed voice, not wanting to get reprimanded by a teacher. A light chuckle rumbled from his chest at her protest.

"Whatever, so who are you sharing a tent with?" Sano asked nonchalantly, Kaoru was skeptical of his question. He had been her partner in class a few times, but she didn't ever talk to him out of school, unless she was adding insult to injury by telling Kenshin he was friends with an oversized retarded rooster. But she really didn't have anything against Sano, it was his friend she didn't like.

"Misao and Megumi, Soujiro depending on how big the tents are, and if they are coed." Kaoru said giving her shoulders a slight shrug as if it should be assumed.

"Your sharing a tent with the fox? Hey, could you do me a favor?" Sano asked, at the mention of Megumi his eyes perked up and his whole attitude changed. Now she knew his alternative reason for talking to her. Kaoru nodded, knowing he wouldn't stop pestering her if she refused.

"Be respectful, listen to your supervisors and _listen_!" The male teacher said forcefully, his eyes averted to the couple. A pink blush captured Kaoru's cheeks as she smiled guiltily, Sano just stared at the teacher. He hated that man, and he wasn't about to listen to him. The man smiled, nodded his head as if satisfied with their responses and continued with his speech.

"Could you find out what she thinks about me, really. Normally I'd ask the girl myself, but Megumi's different, she's...she's-" Sano trailed off his words dying in his throat. Thinking of her caused him to loose focus and his eyes glazed over with thought.

"Special, so god-like that it makes you wonder if your even good enough, and so gently intimidating that you almost want to forget about the whole thing, but your so drawn to them you can't forget, you couldn't imagine a life with out em' even if it's just as friends." Kaoru said, her eyes losing focus as she thought of her beloved, Kaoru was a very lyrical person, and that was part of her definition of love...so far.

Sano just stared at her, his mouth slightly agape, his eyes large. "Yea, how'd you know?" He asked curiously.

"I can...see it in your eyes." She paused for dramatic affect, just like in the movies. Apparently if you looked hard enough, words would appear in peoples eyes, like a Teleprompter, and you could read their emotions. Kaoru had never had much skill to defer what was happening in a persons head unless they told her, but it seemed like the right thing to say. She smiled, the thought of her Enishi returning to her thoughts. Suddenly, the picture of Kenshin, smiling widely, his sparkling purple eyes watching intently, yet calmly, and his large red hair washing around his face like the waves of the ocean, appeared in her head shadowing Enishi. Kaoru physically shook the thoughts from her head, that picture of innocents, that portrait of nonchalant ease...he was...it was...to much for Kaoru. Her eyes refocused and she realized that the very red head running through her thoughts was sitting across from her.

'That's why, I saw him before I began to day dream and his picture stuck, that's all.' Kaoru thought, her mind seeming to race for an explanation to this strange phenomenon. Kaoru thought about him often, but never in that sort of context, she never thought of him in the same category as Enishi. In fact, when she thought of Enishi she liked to take about half an hour to rid herself of the love effect in her mind before she thought of things to do to make Kenshin miserable.

Kenshin already looked miserable, time for Kaoru to rub it in, whatever it was. She was wracking her mind for something, anything negative that would make him look this way. "Awe, What's wrong kenshin?" She asked, her words slurred, drawing out her w's so se sounded as if she was five, her tone sarcastic. His harsh violet eyes snapped up to stare into hers, telling her to back off, however, she wasn't about to back down from one little glare.

"Are you having a bad day?" She asked, tilting her head to the side a bit, her words more enunciated but still containing a childish tone. Kenshin's purple eyes began to swirl with an amber color. Kaoru's playful smirk seemed to shrink into a thoughtful frown. 'Since when are his eyes golden? Maybe I should stop, with eyes like that, he might finally snap, and I'd be his target.' She thought, just as her thoughtful mouth opened to ask about his eyes she felt a sharp jab in her side. Both hands flew to the injury covering up the sensitive spot and her blue eyes landed upon Sano's worried brown eyes shaking his head furiously.

Kaoru's mouth closed, if Sano knew to keep her quiet, then he knew what was wrong with Kenshin, so she'd pry it out of him later. Kaoru turned her attention to the loud speaker standing in front of the crowd. She fidgeted a bit in her seat, feeling the penetrating eyes of Kenshin still locked onto her. She coughed nervously, the sound of it seeming to echo in her ears. His stare never affected her this way before, he could make her blush on occasion, be it out of anger or embarrassment no one could ever tell, and he could make her want to vomit with his intimacies with Tomoe, but he never affected her this way. She had never once been afraid of him in her life, until now. She had faced him, weaponless, injured and grief stricken at Kendo club and she still didn't fear him, even though he was the president, she the vice president.

But this cold, unrelenting stare, filled with melancholy anger and homicidal rage bursting at the violent seems. That's what scared her shitless. The thought of curling in to Sano for comfort crossed her mind, but she then would be branded a coward and a cheater, so she sat there, uncomfortably wiggling in her seat, to afraid to move to much, and to proud to leave.

Soon the speaker was finished and Kaoru's friends found her. Megumi stood idly near Kaoru, closer to Sano than her friends. "So Megumi, you wanna room with me?" Sano asked wiggling his eyebrows at her in a playful way. "I'm _supposed_ to room with Kaoru and Misao... But, if Ken is in your tent, why not?" She asked, chuckling to herself. With the mention of his name Kenshin looked up to see Megumi staring at him and giggling, a light blush on her cheeks. Kenshin couldn't discern weather the red was from make-up, actual blushing, or booze, but either way Kenshin knew he didn't want her in his tent. Kenshin coughed and Sano looked over to him, Kenshin gave him a look and Sano smiled.

"We're kidding _Ken_, chill... Don't let her get to you." Sano said emphasizing Kenshins short pet name given by Megumi, and whispering the last sentence. Sano, of course, was talking about Kaoru, but Kenshin refused to admit she got under his skin. Sano winked and continued with his shameless flirting with Megumi. Kaoru was chatting away with her friends, when that same loud voice from before reached her ears.

"Quite down! Quite down! Head towards Your gym teachers, they will assign your tent to you!" His voice gradually washed around the room. And suddenly there was chaos. People were rushing to their teachers, desperately trying to find their friends, girls were crying, like they always do at large gatherings for one reason or another. Kaoru lead the way towards their gym teacher, all of her friends behind her chattering away and Kenshin and his mob drifting slowly behind.

Kaoru had this air of importance, this leadership quality that some would call charisma, others would call get-up-and-go. Either way Kaoru was like Moses, she could part the seas if she wanted to.

"Kaoru, Misao, and Megumi, tent 12, better known as Sassafras.

Kenshin, Sano, and Aoshi, Tent 13, better known as Poison Ivy."

Her gym teachers voice rang from her mouth, announcing the groups. Kaoru hadn't paid attention to the man speaking earlier, so she didn't know how to get around the park, but she had Misao, who loved to camp. Misao was more at home sleeping in a tree than in a bed. The girls worked their way towards their tent, the boys following close behind since theirs was the next one over.

"Kaoru, please, it'll just be for a sec. I promise. Please, just slow down so Megumi and I can talk to them...please." Misao pleaded, her eyes wide and her bottom lip jutted to give the puppy dog look. Kaoru sighed, exasperated, since this was going on the whole way.

"Come on man! Look at that ass, you can't tell me you wouldn't like to even just walk behind her a few steps and look at it closer." Sano pleaded pointing to Megumi's round bottom. Kenshin shook his head. "She's a bag of STD's I swear. I wouldn't touch her with a thirty foot pole." Kenshin said shaking his head, Being in nature with his friends was calming his angry mood, but all this pestering to go talk to them was sparking his rage.

He nodded, she nodded, they squealed, they cheered. Slowly Kaoru rolled to a halt, and just as slowly, Kenshin's strides got bigger to match his friends eager strut. "We can keep going, right now." She said. "We can slow down right now." he said. "They'll never notice." They said.

"Aoshi!" Misao said turning around and jumping onto the tall man, holding him in a bear hug. She was small but she was fierce and when she loved, she loved strong. Aoshi knew that first hand. She began to slip, so she held tighter, and Aoshi, giving up on the idea that this hug would be short, wrapped his large arms around her small waist.

"Megumi." Sano said in an energetic, yet sexy way. Megumi looked at Misao, and silently wished she were so energetic that someone like Aoshi knew she was going to jump on him and didn't avoid it. Sano could see she wasn't sure what to do so he draped his arm around her shoulders and turned her in the right direction. Misao fell from around Aoshi's neck and the two couples began to walk.

Kaoru stared that them both, Enishi was all she could think of. All of these actions reminded her of him, jumping, hugging, walking, arm on the shoulder, everything. Her gaze turned slowly towards the person next to her and she was startled to see Kenshin was staring at her, that same look in his eyes as before, except now the large gaps of amber had turned into small wisps, barely visible.

"Looks like your friendless." Kaoru's voice rang out into his ears, with all the dense trees surrounding them, no noise moved past the path.

"You shouldn't be talking. Once your friends saw the guys they dumped you like a bag of potatoes." Kenshin said, his voice dull. He started walking, Kaoru walking next to him, matching his pace, stride for stride.

"They...what can I say? You hang out with some hot guys...why they befriended such a short ugly guy I don't know, but I guess that's why some girls like you, your hot by association." Kaoru said, poking fun at him in a light way, not mean enough to get him all angry again.

"So, what your saying is...you think I'm hot?" He asked, his old sense of humor returning.

"That's not what I said, I said your hot because you have hot friends." She said her voice raising in pitch as she became angrier.

"You just said it. I'm hot. Face it Kaoru, you have a deep love for me that you hide under hatred." He said smiling. The wind picking up and causing his hair to blow quietly in his face. A light carefree laugh escaped her lips, as if she were joking casually with an old friend. Her hair whipped slowly in the wind, dancing around the edges of her face and blithely blocked her eyes. She opened her mouth to say some other snide comment since he was becoming more playful but she was stopped short when her foot caught a large rock and she lost her balance. As she toggled back and fourth her arms flew out in front of her, helping her to regain her balance. She had managed to stay on her feet, since she was agile from so much Kendo practice. She looked up to see Kenshin standing a few paces ahead of her, smirking.

"Kamiya, your such a klutz." He said, standing perfectly still. His red hair bounced lightly and his imperial eyes watched her clumsy body with amusement and glee. His hands were in the pockets of his light jeans, and the blood on his shirt was a light brown color. Kaoru righted herself and brushed off the non-existent dirt from her shirt.

"Yeah? Well, you're the rude one who watched me stumble and laughed. Besides..." She said standing up straight and walking up to him. She grabbed the sleeve of his shirt and examined it for a second then smiled. "I'm not the one who hurt myself." She said, hoping her assumption was correct.

"You're a klutz and your dumb. I'm surprised you even have a boyfriend! You think another man is hot, you're a klutz, you couldn't find your way out of a paper bag," Kenshin replied, listing things off on his fingers. Kaoru waved his hand away.

"I could list things about you to, but I don't want to sink to your level." She said flipping her hair and walking away from him. He watched her walk for a few seconds, then quickly followed.

"Sink to my level? You started this whole thing!" He said quickly, he wasn't sure why but he was feeling better. Arguing with Kaoru rejuvenated his energy. She glanced over at him and tossed her head, releasing a small haughtily laugh.

"I would never!" She said loudly, as if it were absurd for him to even think she would start a fight. It was Kenshin's turn to snort in laughter at her statement.

"And you lie, I'm surprised Enishi doesn't just break it off right now. I wouldn't be surprised if he was cheating on you while you were gone, that's why he didn't come." Kenshin said, his voice calm yet harsh. Kaoru's simple features quickly twisted into hard stone like anger, her jaw set and her fists clenched. Her lips pursed, Kenshin swore every hair on her head raised, to make her took even angrier. Her face paled and reddened at the same time, making her look like she was out for blood.

"Enishi would _never_ cheat on me, he loves me, and I love him. Don't ever think or say otherwise." She said, her voice hard as her features and Kenshin could feel a chilled wind whip past his face.

"What? You don't want me to say he's cheating on you because you don't want to admit it. Right? He hasn't been spending as much time with you, occasionally blowing you off, seeming distant and the sparkle has vanished from his eyes. Does that seem about right?" Kenshin asked, his tone almost melodic as he listed the symptoms of cheating like it were a common disease. But inside, Kenshin's stomach was filling with large angry butterflies that found ramming into his lungs a fun game. His heart wrenched with each word he squeezed from his chest. He desperately wished he hadn't mentioned cheating, because this was one large juicy detail that he didn't want to know about Kaoru's life. Because, All those "symptoms" listed above Kenshin had experienced first hand, and he worried he was experiencing them again. Tomoe was becoming flaky, unreliable, and besides her helping Kenshin when he got hurt, distant and seeming to never come around. He was worried and hoped no one would ever have to go trough that kind of unusual punishment.

Tears began to fill Kaoru's large eyes, yet so did a look of determination and storm. She was determined not to let him get to her, determined not to cry. But the tears welled anyway, and her blue eyes became hazy. A tear found its way onto her cheek racing down it, heading for her chin in eager haste. It was quickly wiped away by an unsuspecting culprit. Kaoru's downcast eyes found themselves staring at that hand, still poised near her cheek. Slowly it fell to Kenshin's side and her eyes worked their way up to his face. She wished it wasn't that repulsing man that just touched her, but it was.

"Kenshin, what was-" Kaoru started when he held up his hand, silencing her.

"That was uncalled for. Cheating isn't a light subject. I'm sorry, if Enishi says he loves you, then he does." Kenshin said his face serious, Kaoru was surprised he was able to say sorry. It takes a big man to say sorry for something they said that was mean. A smile crept up on Kaoru's face at his words, but before she could thank him for his apology he turned, and walked away. She watched his back for a few seconds, analyzing what had just happened and what she should say.

Her eyes shrunk to slits, and a conniving smile swept her innocent grin off her face. She began to sprint, Kenshin had gotten kinda far from her by now, and it would take some running to catch up to him. Just as her body was about to collide into his she leapt from the ground, her arms wrapping around his neck and her legs swinging around to the front of him, causing him to lose balance. Kaoru had planned on him losing balance, but not on him actually falling over. Just as Kaoru was regaining control of her wild actions, she could feel the pillar beneath her falling. Before she knew it, she was staring up into the face of Kenshin. She could feel his weight lift slowly off her as he nonchalantly began to move to get up. Seeing her touching opportunity slipping from her grasp she wrapped her arms around his upper arms, causing him to fall completely on top of her. She hugged him tightly, her eyes squeezed shut.

"Thank you Kenshin." Her soft voice drifted, through his hair, into his ear. The skin on his neck tingled with her light voice, and he couldn't help but smell the jasmine in her hair, since his face was shoved into it. Kaoru released him once the hug felt awkward and he lifted himself onto his hands, taking his weight off of her. He didn't like be pressed up against another woman, especially when Tomoe wasn't there. He stared down at her, into her soft, sincere blue eyes. He preferred her eyes tear free, but he would be ashamed of himself if he wished tears upon anyone.

Just as he was about to lift himself off of her when her face fell. "Kenshin...promise me something." She said quickly, her voice hushed and almost nervous. He shook his head, "What?"

"Don't...Let's keep this between us." She said quickly, trying to keep her voice tranquil in her worried state. His smile grew.

"Don't worry, I wont tell anyone else. But you know what this means don't you?" He asked pushing himself off of her and standing up, holding his hand out. She reluctantly took his hand and stood up as well, seeming very interested in the rest of his sentence.

"You _do_ think I'm hot." He said turning around and beginning to walk again. She started walking as well, her cheeks red, in anger or embarrassment, she couldn't tell.

"What makes you say that?" She asked quietly, almost not wanting to know.

"Well, you practically pulled me onto the ground, and you held me pretty tight. What other explanation could it be than you want to get with me?" He said, his voice smooth yet it held humor. Kaoru couldn't help but release a loud laugh. For some reason, Kenshin was making funny jokes today, and Kaoru had a sense of humor.

"Kenshin, if I wanted you, I'd have you by now." Kaoru said confidently, declining his last statement and ruffling his feathers. Kenshin was taken aback, but smiled.

"Oh you think so?" Kenshin asked, and was shocked to see her nod. Just as he was about to open his mouth to comment on her again a loud voice boomed into his ears. The voice was familiar, obnoxious, and belonged to none other than Sano.

"Kenshin, what were you and Kaoru doing in the woods for so long? We got here and unpacked already!" Sano said loudly, his hand cupped around his mouth to amplify his already vulgar voice. This of course brought about the attention of a few other students drifting around. Both of them reddened slightly, though Kenshin was usually good with jokes like that.

"Yeah, haha, funny Sano." Kenshin said, his voice loud and sarcastic, some students began to turn away form the dying scene. But Sano just wouldn't quit.

"I guess you should have taken the condoms too, huh?" Sano said, his voice drifting along the path. Kenshin was getting fed up, but so was Kaoru. Just as Kenshin opened his mouth to tell Sano to shut the hell up Kaoru spoke.

"Well Sano, you know how it is... or wait...maybe you don't." Kaoru said, taking bold steps towards the tall boy. She turned her head, flashing a sympathetic yet mocking look towards Kenshin.

"Are you joking me? I'm the king!" Sano said, then he heard a 'humph' from Megumi who was standing next to him. "But, I haven't done it with to many girls." He said looking down at Megumi who crossed her arms and turned from him. A grin played across her face.

"Sure, maybe the king of contradictions." She said patting his shoulder reassuringly then turned around, leaving Sano stumbling for a comeback. Kaoru found her things near her tent and she quickly picked them up and set them up inside. It wasn't really a tent, more like a small cabin. It was a wooden platform with a large canvas draped over a small house-like wood outline. Kaoru set her stuff on a small cot and unpacked, Megumi and Misao soon joining her.

Soon Megumi ran off to go see Sano, she needed to talk to him about his and Kaoru's conversation earlier. So it was just Misao and Kaoru left in the tent. They both decided to go out to explore the woods around their tent. It was already about 5 in the afternoon, so it was getting late, but they still had some sun light and they wanted a feel for the woods, plus, Misao loved nature and begged to go out into it. Kaoru had agreed, because she didn't want to be eaten alive in the tent all by herself. But as they were walking through the darkened forest a dark figure came looming behind them. Kaoru turned around to see a large man, a small smile gleaming in the setting suns rays. She yelped and gripped onto Misao who instantly began to shake with fear.

The grinning man got closer and Kaoru saw it was Aoshi, who was looking to ask Misao a question. Misao instantly detached from Kaoru and onto Aoshi, asking him what he wanted and showering him with flirtatious behavior. Kaoru, not wanting to feel like a third wheel, told them her good byes, claiming she wasn't feeling well and wanted to go back to the tent. Kaoru found her way to her tent quickly, finding her and Misao barely walked past the nearby boys tent. As Kaoru timidly stepped into her tent, the stairs squeaking beneath her feet. She pushed open the screen door and was in for yet another unpleasant surprise. There was her other best friend, lying on her bed, and Sano bent over her. Kaoru let the door shut loudly behind her, and the couple jumped apart. Kaoru stood in the door way darkened. Her black hair shrouded her dark Amytal eyes, and her body seemed to be engulfed by a dark aura, making the room seem cold and tinted.

"Megumi, get out, go do that in his room." Kaoru said, not bothering to lift her head to look at them.

"We were just talking." She said, her voice seeming sincere, but they were to close to be talking

"That close?" Kaoru asked, shuffling slowly to her bed.

"Uh...good night Kaoru." Megumi said dodging the subject and skulking out of the room, her hand clasped in his, as if she were pulling him from the room. Sano watched Kaoru and when her eyes looked up to his brown ones, a critical smile was what she saw. Kaoru sat down on her bed with a heavy sigh. Dealing with friends who ignore you for boys was hard work. Especially since she got up so early so she was already tired.

She allowed her body to fall limply to the side, her head resting on her pillow. She pushed her bag off her bed, and closed her eyes. She didn't bother to change out of her clothes she just pulled a blanket over her body and closed her eyes. Soon she slipped into a blissful, much needed sleep.

"I have to tinkle." Kaoru said in a refined way, her nose stuck into the air. She was talking to a sleeping Misao...actually a half sleeping Misao. She heard Kaoru get up and had rolled over, asking her were she was going. Misao really didn't care, it was an action she used so often she did it in her...well, in her sleep.

Kaoru slipped out of her tent quietly, with relatively no trouble, besides forgetting her tooth brush, she had forgotten to brush her teeth earlier, but she could do that in the morning. She stepped into the bathroom, her hands shoved in her small white zip up hoodie. It was very dark outside, but the lights were on in the co-ed bathroom so someone must have been up. Kaoru was grateful for the lights but she couldn't help but be grossed out at the dirty gray floors and bug covered walls and ceilings. She hoped the stalls were more comfortable. Since the sun had set hours ago, the earth wasn't even warm, and Kaoru was so cold, she was grateful the bathroom was somewhat close to her tent. There was no colder wind than the wind at night when your camping.

Kaoru closed the stall, wishing not to sit down on the seat of the toilet but she had to go. Once she was finished with her business and managed to keep her white hoodie pristine. She wiped her pants, as if spiders or dirt would be on the rear of her pants, more for comfort reasons. When she got out to the sink area she saw the same locks of red hair she had seen all evening. She sighed loudly, almost to prepare herself for the confrontation. She hadn't seen him since she saved his embarrassed ass from Sano picking on them.

Kenshin stood there holding his hands under the water, the faucet pumping out warm water. He didn't bother to look at her, just glancing through the mirror.

"Kamiya." He said, her last name became a greeting.

"Himura." She answered back. She turned on the sink, feeling awkward. She never stood next to him without saying something mean. "I hate you." She said after a while, looking over at him. He looked at her through the mirror, then turned his bazar look upon her.

"What?" He asked his voice full of shock, he was used to hearing her say those words, but not so causally. Normally they would be dripping with sarcasm or anger.

"It felt weird not saying it." She said her voice sounding shy, and a sheepish smile accenting her lips. Kenshin smiled for a second, then it fell to a disappointed frown.

"If you wanted to talk to me Kamiya, you could have just said something." He said slowly, his tone joking but his face serious.

"You know what I meant! I always say I hate you, and I'm sadly, never not talking to you when I'm around you...so what do you expect me to say?" She asked incredulously. He was getting on her nerves since she was still tired.

"You could have just...left me alone." He said lathering his hands with soap, Kaoru did the same.

"Why?" Kaoru asked quickly, looking at him quizzically.

"I don't want to talk to you."

"You don't have to be so rude."

"I'm not rude, I'm just tired."

"Me too, I got up in the middle of the night, and it wasn't to argue with you. Why are you so tired?"

"I fought with my dad before I left." Kenshin said, the words just slipped from his mouth. He had been meaning to tell Sano when he was away from every one else, just to get it off his chest, but Sano couldn't remove his face from Megumi's. He held his lips closed tight, feeling like he betrayed himself.

"Oh, he beat you?"

"No! He didn't "beat" me."

"Don't be so sensitive."

"What is wrong with you? I joke around that Enishi is cheating on you, which is a possibility, but I apologize, but you can openly mock me about some thing so serious as child abuse?" Kenshin asked, his voice raising. He had a point, and Kaoru knew it, but he wasn't the kind of person Kaoru could just openly admit she was wrong to.

"I always make fun of your parents beating you." Kaoru said quickly, her voice quiet, she just wanted to go back to her tent and sleep.

"Because you don't have parents yourself." Kenshin finished her sentence for her. She was shocked, she wanted to just shut her mouth right then, but he always knew how to push her buttons.

"Parents are overrated, but don't make fun of mine." She said defensively. A sarcastic, almost angered face settled upon Kenshins features.

"Don't give me that crap!" Kenshin shouted.

"What crap? I loved my parents!" Kaoru yelled, her voice reaching his volume.

"Parents are only overrated if they're mine, but if they're yours, its different?"

"Well, yeah! My parents loved me, your parents make beating you a game. Even you don't deserve that!" Kaoru said, closing her mouth and easing up, her muscles were so tense she looked like she was standing on the edge of a cliff. Kenshins mouth stopped moving as he looked at her strangely.

"What?" He asked, his voice seeming shocked, he didn't know why he was so surprised. He didn't deserve it, but Tomoe was the only one who ever said it, at least, anyone who didn't say it out of pity. And Kenshin found through the years that you speak your mind in a screaming match, you can see who thinks on their feet, and who's a fool. Obviously Kaoru didn't hate him as much as she thought. Kaoru stalled, stuttering and tripping over her words as she frantically searched for an explanation for her slip up.

SLAM!

The screen door next to Kaoru swung open with such ferocity she jumped into the air, the hair on the back of her neck rising and her eyes wide and full of fear. She turned around slowly to see a tall outline in the door way, it took a few steps into the light and the height became stunted, revealing a very short female gym teacher. She looked irritated, her long blonde hair was tied up tight in a large bun atop her head, she was wearing gray sweat pants, and a long sleeved white shirt. Her sleepy blue eyes scanned the area and her limp limbs soon came alive, ready to reprimand the both of them. Her flip flops clicked as she took a step towards them.

"What are you two doing up so late?" Kaoru looked guilty, not only had Kenshin witnessed the nice side of her two times that day, but she was the one who started the whole argument.

"We were just going to bed." Kaoru said quickly. Kenshin stood there, his hands at his sides, dripping. He was staring at the teacher, the same dumbfounded stare he had given Kaoru on his face. He was still shocked.

"I'm tired, so keep this short. Why were you two fighting, especially loud enough that the staff tent could hear you?" She asked crossing her arms, waiting for an answer. Kaoru blinked.

"It was stupid, not worth wasting your time. We always fight." Kenshin said, still standing there, not moving anything except his mouth. Once he was finished with his sentence he wasn't sure if he had even spoke, that's how stupid he felt at the moment, it just...came out.

"You always fight?" They both nodded. "All the time?" They both nodded again. "Names?" She asked, her small voice full of wonder.

"Kamiya Kaoru." Kaoru said dully.

"Himura Kenshin." He said still standing still, his hands getting cold form being wet.

"Oh! The infamous rivals. I've heard of you two, and I was told not to get in the way...your pretty...competitive." She said smiling wickedly. Kaoru turned her head and looked at him, her face worried.

"I got one for you..." The teacher started, her smile widening. "In the morning I want both of you to pack your things up, and come see me at the dining hall. Both of you will be rooming together at red fern, the farthest tent." She said her voice a threatening tone.

"No, please. I'll...clean the bathrooms!" Kaoru gave in, she didn't want to room with him.

"I'll, tutor stupid kids." Kenshin said quickly, not really thinking before he spoke. The teacher looked at him strangely for a second then decided to wave it off.

"Meet me at the dining hall at 9:00 or you'll room together and fulfill your promises." She said turning on her heel and walking back to her tent, the faint sound of her flip flops could be heard in the distance. Kaoru turned around and looked at Kenshin, no smile, or even a frown was on her face, it was just blank.

"I didn't mean anything by it, you don't deserve to be beaten, unless it's by me." Kaoru said her comeback a little late but he still understood. Kenshin smiled and nodded, though he wasn't looking forward to the next day, he still thought her slip up was cute. Kaoru exited the bathroom and walked slowly to her tent, her arms crossed from the cold, but her steps still sluggish. She dreaded the next morning and she hoped this night would go by slow.

However she was wrong, and before they knew it, morning had arrived. Kaoru set her watch to go off at eight o' clock and that's when she awoke. Kaoru got dressed, before she packed, in tight light blue jeans and two shirts, one underneath the other, a long sleeved white shirt, and the other, a dark blue shirt that said 'blue bird tattoos'. She began to pack her things, and about halfway through Megumi and Misao awoke to their alarms.

"Kaoru, what are you doing?" Misao asked as she sat up on her elbows, watching Kaoru pack.

"Misao, last night when I went to the bathroom, Kenshin was there. We got in a fight and woke up a teacher, and she had heard of our 'infamous' fighting. So she took that as a challenge and told us to pack up and meet her at the dinning hall at 9. She's moving both Kenshin and I into red fern." Kaoru said slowly. A tear welled in her eye, she was going to miss them already, even if they ignored her.

"Red fern? Like the book? Isn't that the farthest tent from...anything?" Misao asked disappointed. She knew Kaoru's fierce hatred for Kenshin was going to get her in trouble somehow. Kaoru nodded solemnly. She was finished with her packing and was sitting on her empty bed. Megumi was listening intently.

"Before you leave, I want to say sorry for last night. You seemed upset, are you ok now?" Megumi asked curiously. She was trying her hardest to look troubled for her friend, but she was curious how this was going to turn out.

"I'm fine, I just don't want to go, but if im not there on time I'll have to clean the bathrooms too," Megumi and misao gave her quizzical looks. "You don't want to know." Kaoru said then smiled. She picked up her things. "I have to leave guys, later." She said getting up and walking slowly to the dinning hall.

By the time she got there she still had five minutes. She set her things down and looked about her to see if anyone there was looking at her strangely. She felt someone tap on her shoulder and she turned around slowly to see the short gym teacher from before. Soon after Kenshin walked up, laughing and joking with Sano, next to him. He was wearing a dark turquoise shirt underneath a orange collared shirt. His dark pants were loose but not baggy, and adios clamped onto his feet. His dark green suitcase was in his hand, he set it down, then looked at both of them.

"Later Sano. Hello ladies." He said in a very gentleman like voice. Apparently he was in a good mood that morning. Kaoru smiled, just glad he made it in time, when she said she would scrub the bathrooms, she was kidding. The gym teacher smiled,

"You two will eat together, live together, and survive together. There will only be a few more group meetings that you two wont have to be together in, but if I were you I'd get used to each other now, because when your out in the wilderness for a week together, you'll need to cooperate." The teacher said, directing them towards the dining hall. They had to eat breakfast then they would go unpack.

The teacher smiled once more then walked off, a light chuckle on her tongue. Kaoru looked at Kenshin, then sighed, walking towards the dining hall. Both of them ate at opposite sides of the table, managing to coax their friends into eating with them, and not each other. Kaoru barely ate, she had lost her normally large unrelenting appetite. Mainly, she just talked to Megumi and Misao.

"Well, we have to eat together live together and cooperate for a week. This is going to be an interesting week. I'm sure he's going to take the fight right out of me, I'll be exhausted from yelling so much. And I swear to god if he tries to sell me something!" Kaoru started, her fists balling already at the thought. Kenshin, as I mentioned earlier, was this towns best salesman and business man, so why wouldn't he try to coax Kaoru into some sort of deal. She always had to be careful around him.

"This week is going to be something else, that girl's got a set of lungs on her, so there's no doubt in my mind we'll be fighting a lot. I just hope she doesn't try to show me any of her dance routine." Kenshin said, and he got a laugh from the group. Kaoru was a fantastic dancer but to be so great you have to practice often, even on vacation. Soon the lot of them were finished with their meal and Kaoru and Kenshin walked sluggishly towards their suitcases. So far, neither of them has spoken a word to the other, and they were hoping to keep it that way.

The teacher gave them directions to get to the tent and let them find their way. Kaoru walked silently, even her steps were noiseless from her years of Kendo and ballet. Kenshin on the other hand, walked upright and proud, looking handsome and business like form his experience in the selling and buying field. The two were quite a pair.

"Kenshin, I think we turn this way." Kaoru said in a small voice, more out of lack of energy, than shyness.

"She never said to turn left." Kenshin said, his voice biting yet gentle. He didn't want to get in another argument but he didn't want to get lost either.

"Are you sure?" Kaoru asked her voice becoming more bold.

"Yes." He said his words meaning to be final.

"Because I thought she said-"

"She said go straight on the path clearly marked until you reach an intersection, then turn right." Kenshin finished her sentence not minding the fact that he cut her off. Kaoru stayed quiet, she didn't feel like arguing, her aunt and uncle always argued in the car about were they were going and she didn't want to turn into that. If Kenshin heard right, then it was right.

They continued to wander silently Kaoru just watching the trees instead of the same old boring path. The sun was beginning to beat down on her and she was feeling hot. She felt like someone dropped a warm towel over her head and her clothes clung to her uncomfortably. Normally, if she were with Enishi or her friends she would take her shirts off since she always wore a sports bra incase she had to run or dance or do some other physical activity. But she felt weird doing it in front of Kenshin, so she left her shirt on and suffered through the walk.

Kaoru began to hum, it was a lullaby her mother used to sing her, but it was a very happy one. It was full of happy notes major but in a slow tempo. She hummed this quietly, hoping the virtually nonexistent wind would carry her voice away from Kenshin so it didn't bother him. When Kenshin heard the tune he smiled. Kaoru was a topnotch singer, even when she was humming and the song sounded so beautiful. It was like he was in a dream, a dream that takes place back when his parents didn't beat him. Back when Kaoru's were alive and both sets of adults were the best of friends. Kenshin remembered back then, he thought of it often, but the lullaby his mother and hers sang to them at night had escaped his memory. But she brought it back, what she was humming just now, it was the lullaby, his lullaby...their lullaby.

Kenshin couldn't help but hum with her, in his octave. Kaoru blinked and looked at him, her humming stopping abruptly. "Sorry, when I get bored, I dance, and when I can't dance, I sing." She said quietly, averting her eyes back to the trees next to her.

"No, it's fine. Do you remember when we were younger. When your parents were still alive?" He asked, as if she could forget something like that.

"Yes." Kaoru said in a cold voice.

"No, I didn't mean it like that." Kenshin said softly. Kaoru looked over at him again, her eyes sad but she had shed buckets full of tears since then, so talking about it almost felt good now. Kenshin fell silent, he looked at her for a few more moments then back ahead of him.

"It was hard for me too." He said quietly, he had never shared this with her, because as kids they would play fight, but once her parents died she became reclusive, and Kenshin didn't like to be with her because she made him sad. Shortly after that tragic event Kenshins parents took to hitting him, and he blamed Kaoru for it. But he didn't anymore.

Kaoru stayed quiet, she didn't want to talk about it. She never continued to hum, she just looked at the trees. Kenshin was in a better mood than before. Soon Kaoru forgot about what he had said, and just like Kenshin had described, there was an intersection, they turned right, and there was the tent. However, it wasn't a tent, it was a cabin. Kaoru's eyes grew wide, as did Kenshin's.

"I thought this was a tent?" Kaoru asked in a hushed voice as she stared at its large magnificence.

"It must be because it's so far out here, that's why no one was assigned to it. Do you think that gym teacher knew?" He asked, his voice just as quiet. Kaoru shook her head unbelievingly and a smile jumped to her face. She ran up to the cabin and flung the door open to reveal the inside to the world. She flipped on a light switch and Kenshin suddenly appeared by her side.

The inside of the cabin was glorious. The walls were beautiful red wood with a glossy coat, The floors were half carpeted half wooden, unscathed. The white carpet was fuzzy and alluring. There were light brown couches that looked bristly like a teddy bear. There was a small wooden box with two open sides and a large plate of glass set on top for a coffee table. There were two large beds, one side of the bedding the same creamy brown as the couches, the other a light blue. A small table with two chairs was set up in a corner, next to a large marble fire place. A small radio was set on top of the table. There was a large open door way that was open to a kitchen. The kitchen had scrubbed white tile floor a large oak table with six chairs placed around it. A large black and silver refrigerator was sitting against a wooden wall. A small chandelier was hanging from the roof, lighting the room. One wall was lined with white counters with cabinets near the ceiling. There was a microwave and stove sitting on the far end. At the end of the kitchen the room opened up once more to the living room. Kaoru walked through the kitchen, awestricken.

"This is fantastic!" She shouted, breaking the silence. Kenshin was a bit startled by her sudden burst, but all he could do was nod in agreement. Kaoru walked around in the living room, making sure she stayed off the carpet with her dirty shoes. She pulled them off, her eyes never moving form the room around her. She had dropped her suitcase in the door way. She opened another door to a bathroom. The cabin had it's own bathroom! It had a shower, two sinks and a toilet. It was actually pretty big.

"Kenshin, we have our own bathroom!" Kaoru shouted from inside that very room. Kenshin walked towards her a smile on his face.

"Great, now I wont have to go outside in the cold to pee." Kenshin said happily.

"And this time if we get in a fight no one can hear us!" Kaoru said happily. She was giddy, her hands flew to her mouth as she tried to suppress a squeal. She wasn't looking forward to living in a cold tent, but now she had a warm cabin, suddenly Kaoru's features dropped.

"We can't tell anyone." She said her voice grave as she stepped slowly from the bathroom. Kenshin stared at her then nodded. "Right, or else the gym teacher might find out." Kenshin said, actually agreeing with her, it felt weird.

"Do we even know her name?" Kaoru asked curiously, the smile returning.

"I dunno. I think it might be Miss Taylor." Kenshin said in an inquiring tone, her name was American and it felt weird on his tongue. Kaoru walked up to Kenshin, and put both hands on his shoulders.

"We have a cabin!" She said her voice excited and upbeat. Before Kenshin could say something she was gone again, looking at the cabin. Kenshin stared at her, watching her erotic movements. She was wandering around the cabin in her socks that her half hanging off her feet. She was cute sometimes...wait, what was he saying? This was Kaoru...The girl who hates him, the girl who strives to make his life hell, she wasn't cute.

Kenshin stared at the two beds, resting side by side. Kenshin shivered with distaste, yes he had a cabin with heat and air conditioning, and carpet, and a fridge and microwave, but he was sharing it with Kaoru. He took a deep breath, this was going to be a long week.

A/N: This seems like a good place to stop. The reviews helped a lot, without them I wouldn't have been driven to pull this out of my butt in what? A week? Also, red fern is from the book 'were a red fern grows' I think the story goes that when two lovers die a red fern grows between the bodies. Anyway, here are responses to the reviews.

**The-Lone-Lemon** It's good to know you like it, I like it to. And I would love to tell you that there will be a love scene soon, but I can't make any promises, I mean, it has to be somewhat realistic. But I got them together, so this is were it begins!

**Lurid Gash** Thank you SO much for correcting my errors, I appreciate it a lot, the only reason I ask is to make sure I'm not making any unbelievably huge errors. Also, the soujiro thing, I'm still deciding weather or not, probably, I guess you'll just have to keep reading.

**Reignmashii** Yes, I updated, it's weird updating just this story, but I'm stuck on my others, and this one is getting good.

**firebird7o4 ** That's fantastic to hear you really like this so much. I'm trying really hard but I have this feeling this chapter is boring, and I would hate for you to think this is good then read a boring chapter and be like "oh, well it WAS good"

**1kenshinlover** Good! Your supposed to hate his parents, I hate them to, but I'm trying to make the situation more realistic. I don't know if it's working though.

**nilnil** your welcome...I think...anyway. I was mad, I tried to make it nicer but I needed all of you to know. So you think this is formal? Is that a good thing? I hope so, I try not to make it to much conversation because that just gets ridiculous.

Thanks guys! Keep reviewing please, I don't care, you can flame me, just let me know. Thanks again.


	7. Open the effing door!

"I was trying to change into a regular tee-shirt, and he couldn't wait outside until I was finished, so he walked in on me and I got angry." Kaoru's shrill voice pierced through the stale air. Her face was mildly crimson from anger, and she was donning a pure white tank top and blue jeans.

"I didn't walk in on her, I thought she was finished so I asked if she was and she said give me a second. So I waited for a few seconds then walked in, assuming she was done...and she wasn't." He said his voice fired up in irritability. He had changed as well, into a relaxed green shirt and blue jeans.

"Either way he knew I was undressed and walked in anyway." Kaoru commented glowering at him, the infliction in her voice making him out to be guilty. Kenshin glared back, separating his lips for another round of bickering. The instructor held up his hand indicating for them to cease. They both scarcely took their eyes off each other to gaze without expression at the teacher.

"Look, I don't care. Just, please, don't kill each other, and if you do, don't do it were a teacher can see." He said tranquilly, trying to elude responsibility for lack of time. He turned around and continued to trot away from the pair. They were midway to the dining hall when the instructor passed them just as Kaoru shoved Kenshin. Kenshin stood on that point, half blazing at Kaoru, half watching the teacher neglect them. When the teacher was out of sight he perched his hand on her arm and gave her a rapid shove.

She stumbled about a bit, then recovered her poise, trudging promptly after him. Her face was pallid yet bounced with fury. "Kenshin! Why are you such a jerk?" She cried, placing her hands on his back and thrusting him forward. His one foot caught the other and he nearly fell, his arms swinging about him until he caught his balance.

"Kaoru, I told you already, I didn't see anything, and I didn't mean to, I thought you were done." He called, not moving his head. She heard his quarrels but they seemed slurred from his position. She strut up next to him staring firmly at him.

"It's not just that. It's everything. If I let you get away with walking in on me while im dressing what else will you get away with?" She asked barbarically.

"What is it exactly you think I'm going to do?" He asked, turning so his eyes could peer into hers expectantly. Kenshin had seen something, he had lied to make the setting less painful, but it wasn't anything he hadn't seen on Tomoe. But it was different, this time it was Kaoru. He had shrugged it off at the time, but she wouldn't let it go.

"That's the thing, I'm never sure with you. Tomoe could be unsatisfying for you and with her lack of presence you might go on a crazed rampage of sexual frustration, thus taking it out on your poor innocent female roommate." She said swinging her arms about for emphasis and her tone of voice visibly ridiculing. He could ascertain, since the question was a good one, she would have to ponder about it, humor could cover it up until she could answer it appropriately. "Your right Kaoru, though Tomoe is loveable, curvaceous, beautiful, smells good, and loves me, I would defiantly try to have an affair with you." He said making Kaoru seem like an ugly troll.

"You never know. Maybe one day you'll realize that you want someone adventurous, someone who will love you even though they don't always agree with you, someone who loves the feel of your hands on her waste even when she's irritated with your big headed-ness. Someone who really loves you, not just the imitation love that only rears its head when something romantic has happened." Kaoru said, her eyes wandering his face but she wasn't looking at him. She was looking at something else, something that was just beyond him. Kenshin would have looked behind him to see if someone was there, he would have shrugged off her comment, he would have kept walking, but her words were true.

Tomoe never wanted to do anything fresh, she despised always tending his wounds, but he never surprises her with anything because she would most likely think of the reasons why he shouldn't have. Tomoe always cheerfully agrees with him. Tomoe wont look at him when she does get peeved with him, let alone touch him. Tomoe didn't love him, she loved having someone to support her in turbulent times and someone to protect her from the bad guys of life.

"But, I guess all that doesn't mean anything if your ugly." Kaoru said placidity, a modest grin, one that she was attempting to apply to conceal her anguish, graced her lips. She turned reluctantly and began walking towards the dinning hall once more.

"Kaoru, I didn't mean you were ugly, but I'm not going to go on a testosterone fueled sex rampage, and take advantage of you." Kenshin said nearly laughing at the idea. She chuckled but didn't comment. She just continued her walk, her head held high and her stance pronounced and divine. She was always a surefooted walker, but she appeared to stand taller when she was reassured she would be ok, as if it made her feel more secure in an iffy environment.

Kenshin looked over at her and saw her face illuminate as her eyes moved over an target in the distance. "Misao!" Kaoru called fearlessly, a prominent smile extending over her lips. By the look in her eyes he could see she had forgotten about him and their conversation already. His purple orbs traced hers to the little springing image of Misao in the distance.

Her hair was in a lengthy braid that looked like a dark rope hanging from the back of her head. Kaoru leapt once, then she was off frolicking, her white gym shoes crunching against the gravel covered ground. Her body operated beautifully, like a gazelle. Her physical structure was so used to romping about and skipping and dancing that her muscles appeared to be roaring to break away lightheartedly and freely toward a friend.

Misao was like a bubbly beacon of relief. Kaoru was uncomfortable with her previous conversation and she couldn't wait to ditch Kenshin. He'd find a friend eventually, he always did, it's not like they didn't have friends. She reached Misao and slowed down, but not enough to actually stop and she crashed into her, just as planned.

"Sorry, sorry. I didn't mean to." Kaoru said in a joking tone with a delicate lisp. Misao stumbled to the side of the path, wheezing hysterically. She found jokes like these to be amusing. Soon both of them began walking to the dining hall, Kaoru scanning the area behind her and spotted Kenshin; he had met up with a few other guys who had been walking.

Kaoru walked into the dining hall, pushing open the large brown doors and the noise level dropped considerably. "I heard her and Kenshin were caught making out in the bathroom and have to literally live in the woods without a tent." came a low voice from one direction. Kaoru was shocked but smiled, not allowing the rumors to get to her. Misao cast a worried glance in her direction. Kaoru just smiled, maybe that's why she was so popular, because she never let anyone get under her skin, she believed the world was full of respectable people, and the average person didn't trust half of the rumors they heard. Also, she knew they were rumors, she could spot one from a mile away.

"I heard a teacher saved Kaoru from Kenshin, he was about to beat the shit out of her."

"Oh, I heard it the other way around."

"I heard Kenshin saved Kaoru from a bear that attacked her."

A loud, almost screeching laugher emerged from Kaoru's throat. She leaned over, clutching her stomach and tears welled in her eyes from her laughter. The loud murmurs died down and most of the room watched her, with the exception of the teachers who really didn't feel interested. Kaoru's laughter slackened and she couldn't help but cough from the strain. Kenshin be bopped in behind her and their peers switched their gaze to him expectantly.

"You missed it Kenshin." Kaoru said rubbing a tear from her eye. He stared at her befuddled.

"What did I miss?" He asked, crossing his arms, waiting as if uninterested.

"They're trying to figure out what happened last night, and even the most creative rumor in this room isn't close. Our peers have some pretty funny fantasies about us." Kaoru said mid-chuckle, but this time she wasn't alone. Kenshin laughed as well, as did a few close friends of their in the audience.

Kaoru started to walk across the old wooden floor towards the food line, laughing and muttering 'a bear? Who came up with a bear?'

Kenshin just shook his head, staring out that his "audience" who had mostly gotten back to their food. He released one last laugh, low and mocking. He choose to ignore this whole event and walked toward a table of his friends. Sano, Aoshi, the regulars, and some other friends.

He was starting to think that Kaoru thrived on moments like these. She was a fantastic actress, but he saw through it. Those tears that flowed from her eyes, were woeful, not amused She had laughed to cover it up...at least she knew to "never let em see you sweat."

After that, lunch was uneventful, they had been told that the cafeteria was open at all hours. And that the rest of the day was theirs, however they had to stay in their tents. Most of the kids groaned at this.

"Why can't we enjoy the outside? Why else would we be here?" One kid asked.

"When the power goes out in your house what do you do?" The instructor asked.

"I light candles and practice witch craft!" One smart ass commented, causing the muggy room to roar with laughter.

"Haha, no you sit on your ass all day and wait for it to come back on so you can watch tv go on the internet and play video games until you rot and die, and even then you'll have the remote clutched in your hands. You kids rely to much on electricity, we want to teach you to forget about that, teach you to build conversation skills." The teacher said confidently, beating back the laughter with a harsh stick of obedience.

"Now finish up and go to your tents, anyone we see out of their tents will get three detentions when we get home." The teacher said his voice booming through the room that was quickly filling with noise.

Kaoru stood, she was finished and just wanted to get to her plush spacious cabin and sleep. Her large, voluptuous, fluffy bed was calling her from her cabin nestled between the trees.

"Later Misao, I'll see you at dinner." Kaoru said waving as she set off on her trip home. She pushed open the brown doors of the dining hall and peered out into the day. There was still light but large gray clouds had taken up the sky and had begun to drop small pieces of water. It wasn't sprinkling, and it wasn't raining, it was a very light shower. She sighed loudly.

"It's raining..." She said quietly to herself in a sarcastic and unpleasant way standing safely under the roof. She had to go to her cabin, she didn't want detentions, but she knew she would be soaked by the time she got there. She stood there observing the sky, trusting the rain would give up on ruining her day. However after several minutes of observation the rain only got heavier, and she decided to start on her journey now, before the downpour, which she was sure would come, bombarded the forest and beat upon her white tee-shirt.

"It's raining." Came a small deep voice next to her. The voice seemed to be directed at itself, as if it were a thought that wasn't supposed to be voiced. She turned her head inquisitively, and her eyes took in his scarlet hair and anapestic eyes. A petite grin mounted his lips at the sound of his thought, his once turbulent face seemed serene and pleased. His eyes were a more severer color purple than they commonly were, they were enigmatic and joyful. His features were placid and soothing. He stepped out from below the roof and hesitated, as if he was paralyzed from the rain.

Her blue eyes watched him carefully. Kaoru, though a wealth of knowledge about Kenshin, hadn't known he loved the rain. He always seemed so tense and on edge, he was always ready for the unexpected.

But when he stood in the rain, he seemed relaxed. She portrayed this as what a normal person would look like after a deep tissue massage or a steam bath. He was the icon of relaxation. He closed his eyes for a moment, welcoming the wet rain on his tired being. Then his head righted itself, his eyes opened, and he began to advance into the large sheet of rain. Kaoru was sorry to see this spectacle over, she half hoped a black top hat and cane to appear next to him and for him to start tap dancing in the rain, but it never happened.

She started walking after him, the wet gravel sloshing under her shoes. Suddenly her warm skin was pelted with hard rain drops. Her skin instantly cooled off and she could see a light fog begin to settle down ahead of her, making the trees look mystical and enticing. "Kenshin, I didn't know you liked the rain so much." Kaoru said catching up to him quickly.

He was startled, his body jolting and his muscles tensing up. She wanted to laugh at his sudden movements, but she also was sad to see she had taken away his comfort.

He turned his head, visibly irritated. "Yeah, it's cool." He said setting his jaw in anger. He turned away from her and walked just a bit quicker. "Awe come on Kenshin. Don't be that way, we have to spend the whole evening together, if you don't have a good attitude you'll make it harder than it has to be." Kaoru said quickly, increasing her steps and staying in line with him.

"I was trying to enjoy the rain, you're the one making it harder than it has to be." Kenshin said angrily. Kaoru smiled sheepishly, even though Kenshin wasn't even looking at her. Before Koaru could make another remark she heard a loud high pitched whistle, she turned her head to see Soujiro walking up behind her. "Hey!" She grinned widely, she hadn't seen him for a while.

Soujiro ran up to her his signature grin stuck on his face, his blue eyes glistening with delight. "Kaoru, is it true, are you rooming with Himura?" They both began to walk behind Kenshin, who had his hands in his pockets, trying to relax again.

"Yeah, and he's not going to make it easy for me either." Kaoru said obnoxiously, making sure he over heard her. She rubbed one of her hands over her goose-bump covered forearm, trying to warm herself.

"I'd make it easy for her if she wasn't so annoying and pestering." Kenshin said promptly, his eyes closed knowingly.

"At least im not the cranky one!" Kaoru shot back her arm dropping to her side as her body heated up with the argument.

"Kaoru, what are you talking about, you almost went off on a homicidal rampage at lunch just now. You laughed to hide you're tears, it's all an act." Kenshin said turning his head to laugh at her. Her face scrunched into a pout.

"Not true! Whatever, Soujiro, I'm sorry. What's up with you?" She asked, turning her attention to the man walking next to her. He smiled at her and shook his head. Kaoru kept her head turned towards Soujiro, refusing to even look at Kenshin.

"Not much. I'm rooming with Aoshi and Sano." He said pleased. Kaoru scowled.

"Oh! I'm sorry you have to room with them, I'm sure all they've been doing is hanging out with Megumi and Misao." Kaoru said sympathetically.

"It's better than my last tent, I was with Okita and Yahiko." He said shaking his head and smiling until he glanced at her, a light pink accenting his cheeks.

"Oh, that's even worse. Yahiko is almost as bad as Kenshin is. He's annoying and mean and-"

"Kaoru-"

"And he thinks I'm ugly and he has bad taste and-"

"Kaoru, Your shirt-"

"And he's disrespectful and he's dirty, he's such a brat-"

"KAORU!" Kenshin yelled, his voice causing a few birds to fly from their happy perches in a tree. Since Soujiro had reddened considerably he was curious what he was trying to tell her, until he turned around. Kaoru looked at him peeved that he cut her off.

"What?" She shouted back.

"I can see through your shirt." Kenshin sneered, blinking several times in disdain. If she was going to be such a bitch about him trying to help her then he would be a dick about her white shirt and white bra. The lines of her silky white bra were clearly visible, Soujiro was just trying to tell her decently. Kaoru looked down and her arm quickly covered her chest, her other hand reaching up and thwacked Kenshin across the face. Though he could have blocked her blast, he figured in her mind, hitting him would help.

A victorious smile ascended her lips as she stared at his already reddening cheek. Soujiro looked uncomfortable with the whole situation, he didn't like how Kaoru acted around Kenshin and he didn't like how ignorant she could be of her surroundings. "And why didn't you tell me about my shirt Soujiro!" She asked in an accusing tone. Soujiro's features lit up with surprise.

"But...-Sorry." Soujiro said, choosing to let it slide, if he fought she would just be more embarrassed. He heard a small snicker coming from Kenshin and Kaoru's rage filled eyes landed back upon him. Her hand rose into the air for another round, when Soujiro quickly grabbed the bottom of his black shirt.

"Wait Kaoru!" Soujiro said flinging his shirt off of his body and held it out to her. She stared at it for a moment, as if it were a rubber knife, strange and unexpected. She quickly dropped her hand and uncoiled her other arm from around her upper body. She took his shirt and threw it on quickly, it was wet and it smelled of man but it was comfortable and a sweet gesture. She looked from the black shirt then back up to the man who bestowed it upon her and smiled, a light red splashed onto her cheeks form his bare chest.

"Thanks Soujiro, I appreciate it." She said quickly curling her arms around him in a tight hug. He blushed, and mentally berated himself for giving away his emtoions. Soujiro was built, and Kaoru could feel his muscles in her hug. He lifted weights and trained with a sword often, but she didn't expect him to have that much muscle under his conservative clothing. A mischievous smile curled onto Kenshin's lips.

"Well, this is my tent, I'll see you later Kaoru." He said turning to the right, and ploding towards his tent with a confident and joyous smile.

"Don't you want your shirt back?" Kaoru shouted to his retreating figure, her hands fiddling at the end of the shirt, ready to take it off. He shook his head, "Keep it." he said before he disappeared into his darkened tent.

Kaoru gave him a big wave and continued to toy with the edge of his shirt with her other hand. She turned to keep walking but Kenshin was standing right in front of her. She jumped back, her face illuminated with shock.

"You two are gross." Kenshin said a disgusted frown on his face. Kaoru laughed. "What?" She asked her voice as surprised as her facial features.

"Obviously he likes you, why else would he blush when your shirt got soaked and you hugged him and he didn't have a shirt on. And you obviously like him to." He said distastefully. A loud laugh, much like the one she used earlier at the dining hall jumped from her lips.

"What? That's crazy! I don't like Soujiro. And any decent guy would blush too." She said quietly, the last sentence almost a whisper as she pushed past him. Kenshin wasn't the first person to say that to her, but she always tried to shrug it off. She loved Enishi, not Soujiro. Kenshin always had to say stupid stuff and get her thinking didn't he? Kenshin caught up to her faster than she expected.

"You do! Your avoiding it!" Kenshin said excitedly following her promptly.

"No, I don't like him Kenshin, stop saying that I do."

"You do though."

"No I don't!"

"Stop avoiding it, you know you do!"

"I Don't like him Kenshin! Stop it!"

"You say that because you don't want to feel unfaithful."

"No I say that because it's true!"

"What's true? That you like Soujiro?"

"No, that I hate you!" She yelled, loud enough for her voice to echo through the trees and cause a disturbance in nature. She bolted. He figured she would, she was uncomfortable and the cabin was near. He knew it was cruel, but he couldn't help it, making her life miserable was what he did best.

She ran as hard as she could, the rain pelting her face and washing away her salty tears. Her blue eyes, puffy and red, searched the line of trees for their Cabin. Once she arrived to the aforementioned spot she pushed the door open and ran into the bathroom, locking the door and turning on the shower.

She had moved so fast and so suddenly she wasn't sure if she was really in the cabin. She shook her head to rid herself of the dizzy feeling and small blue and green dots that fogged her vision. She shook, both inside and out, when she took a deep breath, her chest racking with the effort.

Her long, once peaceful black hair was wet, her pony tail had fallen out from the strain of running and it lay in still crazed chunks of ragged hair. Her cobalt blue eyes were outlined in a light red and shadowed by her hair. She was gazing downward as she choked back her gasping sobs.

She wasn't crying because of Soujiro, yes it was a problem that she would have to deal with, but it was more Enishi. Kenshin was making her rethink their relationship, and she wasn't coming up with many reasons why she was still in it. She just couldn't handle that now.

Soujiro's black shirt clung to her body, the front of it was an advertisement for some bar or something, she didn't like to look at it. She quickly pulled the soaked cloth from her body and threw it sharply at the door. It's wetness added a few pounds to it, making it fly awkwardly towards the wooden door. It pounded against the wood bitterly, causing a fierce bang. She glared at the black heap, with that tremendous weight lifted from her shoulders she felt better, as if that was the embodiment of her frustration.

She wiggled her shoulders and glanced at the shower, water was spilling from the shower head that bent towards the ground. The water swirled into the drain below and steam billowed from the water, and over the glass door that separated her from the water. She stood up, off of the toilet she had been sitting on and walked towards the shower.

She opened the glass door and stared at the water for a few seconds. She pulled off her shoes and socks that were soaked as well and left them in a pile on the other side of the bathroom. She pulled off her jeans, knowing it was already hard to walk around in her wet jeans, let alone if they were soaked.

She stepped gently into the shower, her cold bare feet touching the hot water and recoiling in pain. She adjusted the knob and the water cooled off slightly. She finally decided she was going to just jump into the water. As soon as her body collided with the streams of water she closed her eyes, hissing slightly. It took her shivering body a few moments to adapt.

She was still wearing her white tank top, and the water that beat upon it quickly soaked into the cloth, making it heavy and stretching it out slightly. She yanked it off and held it in her hands for a bit, staring at it. She was wearing her white bra, which she was sad to say would probably be ruined after that night, and white boy shorts styled underwear. She yawned deeply, crying, even for just a few minutes, was tiring.

"Why did you do this to me?" She questioned the shirt in the palms of her hands softly until her thoughts were intruded by a loud knock on the door, she didn't answer. When she heard it again she sighed loudly, her noises echoing off the tiled floor and walls. "What?" She came her sarcastically jolting voice. The door knob began to move, shakily at first then quickly, until he realized it was locked.

She tilted her head back, so the streams of water ran over her wild hair. She knew it would take forever to get her hair roughly removed of knots, but she just didn't care at the moment. She felt like this water was holy, like this water was washing her of her sins, of her unclean thoughts and frustration.

"Kaoru...?" Kenshin's fatigue stricken voice echoed into her ears softly through the door. She hummed as a response, not sure if he could hear her or not. She thought she heard a sigh from his end, but shook it off.

"I didn't mean to make you that upset." sluggish words flowed from his mouth as if he was a child apologizing because his mother told him to.

"But you wanted me to be upset. Just not to cry. Is that it?" Kaoru said agitation evident in her voice as she ran her hands through her hair.

"Listen, I'm trying to apologize. It's not like your Miss Sunshine to me!" He said through gritted teeth, trying to stay calm and restraining his voice.

"But I never make you cry." She said matter-of-factly. She could heard a snort of laughter on the other side of the door.

"No, but you make me want to beat the shit out of the next thing that moves. Besides, you'd make fun of me if I cried." He said heatedly. She always made him angry, no matter how hard he tried to keep his cool, she always made him angry.

"True. But I don't need you to cry to find things to make fun of you for." She said curling her fingers over the top of the door to the shower and peeking over as if he was going to come in.

"Neither do I. You sleep walk, and once you walked into the kitchen and lit all the burners on your stove and almost burnt your whole house down. Good job!" He said enthusiastically. She sneered, glaring harshly at the door.

"You still sleep with a Teddy bear named Chuck, and you wouldn't let your parents wash him when you were younger until you could no longer distinguish his ass from his face, and when they washed it, his left arm fell off, and you cried...in sixth grade." Kaoru said her voice sharp, she had so many stories about him, she alone could go on for hours.

"When you were 15 you stole the keys to your fathers old convertible and took it for a spin. You weren't a good driver, and still aren't, and you managed to hit an old woman in a Volkswagen, she received neck injuries and a broken wrist and you walked out scratch-free. I bet you felt horrible." He said wickedly a smile just as hateful whirling on his lips.

"Last year at a Halloween dance you and Tomoe decided to dress up as Doctor and patient, She was the doctor. She had to be somewhere before the party and you both decided to take separate cars. You wore one of those blue gowns and forgot to tie the back of it. When you got there you made little kids cry. You must have been embarrassed." Kaoru said smiling and blinking her eyes expectantly, waiting for him to run out of stories. Both of them glared through the door at each other.

"How do you always manage to get on my nerves. I try to just come in here and say sorry, and you manage to make me angry!" Kenshin shouted. He really was billowing with rage, but the red on his cheeks wasn't just from fury, that last story was even embarrassing when re-told.

"Why do you always have to push it to far? Why do you always have to make me cry?" She asked just as obnoxiously, she was even more overwhelmed than he was.

"Open the fucking door!" He said shaking the door knob. He was angry, he had to talk to her face to face. He just needed to get in there, to make sure she wasn't really upset, if he couldn't read the emotions that played on her face he couldn't manipulate the situation to his favor.

"No!" She said in a loud high pitched voice, that told him he went to far.

"Why? I know your just sitting there, laughing at me, now open the god damned door!" He shouted, his voice cracking from his anger and trying to speak over the noise of the shower.

"I'm...I'm not dressed!" She said defensively. It was partly true.

"Don't lie! That's it Kaoru. Why does this always have to be so fucking hard with you?" He shouted loudly, he didn't like to swear unless he needed to emphasis something, but he needed to emphasis this.

"What are you doing?...Kenshin!...Kenshin!" She shouted her voice bursting with worry. She held her face in her hands and leaned against the wall, moaning in defeat. She didn't need this, she wished she was cabin mates with someone bearable. She heard the door knob twisting, but when she lifted her body on her tippy toes and peered over the shower door, the knob wasn't moving.

He had found a key...impossible. The door flung open, revealing a wet Kenshin, staring into the bathroom in awe, as if he was surprised it worked. His hair looked about as wrecked as Kaoru's did earlier, and his clothes were hanging off of him. One of his hands was wrapped around a pathetic looking paper clip and his chest heaved with labored breath. He took a step in, and wrath set back onto his face.

"Will you accept my apology?" He asked, his voice bouncing painfully off the walls and into Kaoru's agitated ears. Once Kaoru was over the initial shock of him standing in the bathroom, she had jumped away from the shower door and leaned up against the wall, every muscle tense. She was glad that the glass door had been cut so you couldn't really see through it, since Kenshin was standing right there, and she was dressed so skimpily.

"Will you get out of the bathroom if I say yes?" She asked quietly, her voice hopeful. She was shy with so few articles of clothes on, and didn't want to talk to him.

"What if I said no?" He asked, his voice higher in pitch. He took a few more steps into the bathroom.

"Kenshin, I thought we talked about this." She said warily. Her eyes were wide and she no longer thought of Enishi, she could only think of what Kenshin might do next.

"Talked about what? Have we talked about how you need to stop being so paranoid?" He replied taking another stride towards the shower. "How you need to realize what is going on around you?" Another step closer. "How you need to stop thinking every guy is a bad guy?" He asked taking his last step. He was very close to the shower door, she watched him carefully.

Her hair clung to her shoulders and her blue eyes held fear. She watched his blurred form, standing next to the door. He stared in at her, he could see a lot of peach color, were her skin was, but he was surprised to see she had clothes on, not many but still clothes.

"Can I help it? Here you are, standing in the bathroom while I'm half naked in the shower, just a step away when you just told me you weren't going to do anything to me." She said just loud enough for him to hear her over the roaring water.

"I wont! Why wont you believe me? What is it about me that makes me seem scary? Do I look like a rapist?" He asked his voice heavy with dramatic infliction, he hated how she couldn't trust him no matter what he said.

"Well, I can't see you." She said a small grin forming on her lips.

"And you're a smart ass to top it all off!" He yelled, his frown slowly creeping into a wide grin "Kaoru..." He said quietly then began to laugh.

"What?" She asked inquisitively. He continued to laugh and she repeated her question in a more urgent tone.

"It's just, it's funny that you honestly think I'm attracted to you." He said still laughing. Kaoru's mouth fell open.

"Kenshin! Are you calling me ugly?" She asked stepping up towards the glass. She curled her fingers over the door once more and peered over. Kenshin stared up at her, a smile playing on his lips. "It's not that your attracted, it's the fact that I'm unattainable that makes me irresistible." She said confidently but a hint of joking playing in her voice. Kenshin allowed a small laugh to fall from his lips.

"Yeah, sure." He said playfully. He knew she took offence to that, any female would.

"But it's true. It's taking everything you've got not to cheat on Tomoe with me." She said in a ridiculing tone, she quickly added "But don't worry, I wont let that happen, I have more self restraint than you do." when he cast her a bizarre look.

"I'm sure." He said sarcastically. "But I wasn't the one who was afraid I would get raped. Your so contradictory Kaoru." He said shaking his head in a disappointed gesture.

"Yeah, ok. Well, I'm done, so...get out." She said quickly, wanting this conversation to end. She let her arms fall to her sides and she could no longer looked at him. She turned off the shower, feeling the steam cling to her body. The bathroom was muggy and difficult to see in since the fog had settled and stuck to everything.

"Or else what?" He asked boldly. He just liked to mess with her, and if it involved a few awkward moments, then so be it.

"Or else, you'll be so tempted to touch me, since im so irresistible, that you'll cheat on Tomoe, and I'll tell her, and she'll break up with you. And you'll dive into depression and-" She continued with her long list of events until Kenshin couldn't take her rambling.

"All right, all right, I'll leave, so long as I don't have to listen to your whiny voice any longer." He said walking hurriedly out the bathroom and closing the door before she could protest. As Kenshin walked towards his bed he pulled off his wet shirt and damp jeans and jumped onto it, his face sinking into the soft pillow. He lay there in his boxers, smelling the pillow and sighing deeply. It smelled of camp fire, which made him smile, his body sunk into the cushiony bed, and he flopped over onto his back. Just as he was about to close his eyes he heard the bathroom door squeak open.

"Kenshin, could you go into my bag and pull out my towel?" She asked in a small voice, a large pleading smile dancing on her lips.

"Get it yourself." He said rolling onto his side, away from her. She stared at him, her mouth open slightly, if she was brave, she would go out there and get it herself, but she wasn't brave. He was half naked, he was laying on his bed in only his boxers. A light blush crept up her face and she turned away.

"Please..." She said quietly in the sweetest voice she could muster. Kenshin lifted his head and looked over his shoulder at her. Only her head was sticking out the door, the rest of her body painfully stretched away from his view.

"Why? Get it yourself." He said laying his head back down. His words echoed in her ears. Get it herself...get it herself? She didn't want to walk out into that huge room with hardly anything on. She looked back into the bathroom at her jeans, and then at Soujiro's shirt laying next to her foot. She pulled his shirt on and was happy to see it covered most of her underwear, so long as she didn't bend down and held the bottom of the shirt.

Kaoru gingerly stepped from the bathroom, the steam escaping from the door and into the larger room. She tiptoed hastily across the wooden floor, the cold air biting at her wet skin, and her hair flinging about, spraying water in random directions. She walked across the floor as if land mines were waiting below, ready to explode on contact. She watched Kenshin's lifeless form, expecting for him to jump up and take a picture.

Surprisingly, he didn't move... maybe he was asleep. She made it to her bag releasing a breath of relief, but still held onto the bottom of her shirt for dear life. Her hands dug around her red bag and finally she retrieved the desired object. She yanked it from the bags tight hold, a few other articles of clothing flying out with it.

The force of the release caused her to step backward, her butt landing on the squishy cotton fabric of a bed. She opened her eyes, finding her towel was clutched tightly to her chest and her bed was still in front of her. Her inquisitive Amytal eyes blinked several times in wonder.

She felt the bed beneath her rustle and a large accumulation of mass behind her flop onto it's side. Registration can sometimes be your worst enemy. Kaoru realized who that large mass was and turned her head in a slow almost painful way, the hairs on the back of her neck raising and a cold sweat clinging to her body.

"Kaoru..." the smallest of voices crept out from behind her. A tiny guilty smile that had 'I'm sorry lets forget this ever happened' written all over it leapt onto her face when she saw Kenshin.

His hair was still messy but it was...sexy. The blood red locks that could be spotted miles away were flopped to the side of his face and spread across his pillow with a chaotic sort of calm. His long arm was stretched out under his pillow, and his royal purple eyes stared at her with a deep wisdom but were still innocently wondering.

His lips, though it seemed he was struggling not to let them, held a trace of a smile, and his exposed torso seemed to reach out to her, begging her to touch his golden skin. His chest moved up and down steadily, but she thought she saw a hint of labor with each intake of breath, as if he was worried or stressed.

As soon as she mentally speared herself for allowing such a long time to stare at him, she leapt from the bed, crumpling onto the floor and spreading her towel over her lap. She pulled her knees to her chest hugging them and casting her eyes to the hard wood floor, so she wouldn't have to look at him. He stared at her for what seemed like a life time, half falling off the bed as he blinked and struggled to comprehend what had happened.

"Kaoru?" He asked his doubting deep voice blasting through the tension. She forced herself to bring her eyes up to meet his when her name was called. Her look was filled with enough agony to get through to the amazed Kenshin.

"Kaoru?" He asked again, but this time he had lifted himself onto his elbows and was staring incredulously at her. "The same girl who was just afraid I was going to rape her. That Kaoru?" He asked unbelievably, almost as if he was speaking to himself and still couldn't believe it. Her head tilted and her large orbs refused to look upon him, a deep blush attacking her cheeks. She sniffled and scratched her cheek, as if she could peel her blush off. She nodded.

"Kaoru! You just sat, practically on my head, in basically nothing but a tee-shirt. If anything you would be the one raping me!" He said his voice shaking with laughter. He laughed about it for some time, Kaoru's blush only deepening, then he rolled over, still chuckling, and closed his eyes. She looked up, her eyes grateful he had stopped his ridicule but still angry he had laughed, however there was no doubt in her mind that she would get him back, it was only a matter of time.

She stood up and wrapped herself with her towel before Kenshin could see any more of her skin. She grabbed the first thing on top of her bag and made a mad dash to the bathroom door. She closed it as soon as her hand grasped the handle and sighed in relief.

A/N: Yeah! I shoved Soujiro in this chapter, Yay! I wanted to make this waffy, I really wanted to make this waffy, but it just didn't turn out that way. Sorry, it'll come eventually.

Click that beautiful blue button and leave me a comment yo!


	8. Sweetheart

Chapter recap:

Kaoru and Kenshin were caught by a teacher and it was explained that Kenshin had walked in on her by accident, she had quickly darted away from him to talk to Misao. The Lunch room was filled with rumors of the night before and Kaoru tried to laugh it off. They were told the rest of the evening was to be in their tents or three detentions were given and Kaoru left into the raining evening to go to her tent, and found she was walking with Kenshin and Soujiro.

Her white shirt became see through so Soujiro gave her his shirt making Kenshin think she liked him and Soujiro obviously likes her. Kaoru ran home with the stress and kenshin burst into the bathroom trying to say sorry. She needed a towel after he left and dashed to her bag, slipping and ending up sitting on his bed with nothing but underwear and a tee-shirt on, Soujiro's in fact. Kenshin made fun of her saying:

"Kaoru. The same girl who was just afraid I was going to rape her. That Kaoru?"

She jumped up and ran to the bathroom.

Sorry it was such a long wait, life has prevented me in many ways from updating and I am truly sorry. I had a Chapter ready about a month ago, but I couldn't update it, so the author's note in the middle of the chapter is where it would have cut off. I choose to give you a little more because I felt so terrible.

**Chapter: 7**

-Sweetheart-

For the first time on her dash to the bathroom she looked down at the clothes that were in her hands.

"Sexy underwear" as Misao liked to put it, a very revealing light green tank top and blue swish pants. None of which matched by the way. Kaoru groaned but would rather look like a fool than go back out there.

She rolled the door knob and allowed the wooden slab she called a door slide open for her. Her eyes once again visited the dim room. Her cold bare feet touched the wooden floor tentatively. She bounded toward her bed, her feet picking up speed as they lunged forward.

For a moment she was tempted to jump onto Kenshins bed... just to piss him off, but that was a bad idea, she didn't even want to think about his reaction. Let alone what he would say.

Her thin body collided with her fluffy brown blankets and her face pounded into her pillow. She released a small laugh, she couldn't help it, she had just jumped in what felt like whipped cream, you'd laugh to.

He didn't even stir...

She contemplated on poking him, to see if he was alive. But then her finger prints would be on him, and if he turned out to be worm food, she'd be blamed.

She dug under her covers to hide her hideous outfit from any prying eyes. She lay facing Kenshin, her eyes unable to shut. He looked so peaceful, even if she was staring at the back of his head. She wanted to run her fingers through his mane and wrap her arms around his buff torso.

Sometimes her mind ran away with her, and this was one of those times. When her common sense took a little nap and she was forced to fend off her wandering mind by herself.

His body flinched for a moment, his muscles tensing and his arms rushing to his chest. He curled a little bit, as if something scared him, then he relaxed and flipped onto his other side. His sleepy eyes opened for just a second, and looked at her, the violet dark and barely discernable. They closed just as quickly and Kaoru's body froze. Her breath stopped and she didn't even notice, her throat closed and her stomach churned uncomfortably.

A few minutes later, after Kaoru had caught her breath and had rolled over on her other side, she felt extremely guilty...for what, she didn't want to think about.

She assumed she felt guilty for thinking about him in such a dreamy way. She was this close very close to fantasizing about god knows what! She didn't know, but she knew it wasn't good.

Her eyes remained open, staring at the wall, the hair on the nape of her neck sticking up and her breath heavy. She couldn't sleep, she had more energy now than she did when she woke up. She sat up, sliding her legs to the side of her bed.

She sat there for a moment, regulating her breathing and calming herself down. 'That was close, that was really close. He closed his eyes right away. He didn't see me looking at him like that...he would have said something...right?' She thought to herself.

Kaoru's hand held her head delicately, it was throbbing from being to full of thoughts. She didn't like to think of Kenshin that way. Her eyes had been closed very tight, as if she was reprimanding herself for doing something stupid.

She hated him, she always hated him. This was the same guy who tormented her, laughed when she fell down, gave her a hard time about her parents, booed at her concerts. She didn't like that. After she got her thoughts straight and finally realized that she only thought about him like that because he was kinda cute, she opened her eyes.

She stretched across her bed and seized a black hoodie from her suitcase. She threw it on to hide her hideously exposing green top. Jumping up from her bed, her feet cheerfully twittered about the room. She was barefooted and she had this urge to dance. She sat herself on the ground quietly, hoping to allow Kenshin to sleep while she practiced.

She held her legs out and folded her body in half, elongating her muscles. She stretched for several minutes until her muscles felt loose enough for her to dance without pulling something. She jumped into a standing position and began to prance about the room, running and leaping about.

Her feet were silent as they hit the ground, landing on one foot, the other held high into the air. She took baby steps in a circle on the balls of her feet then suddenly dropped her body and appeared to be falling about like a puppet.

She straightened up and tapped her feet about in a circle then frowned deeply. She shook her head, her black hair flinging side to side. "No, I can't make loud noise." She told herself quietly.

Instead of practicing tap she coveted to jazz. Spirit fingers, snapping, bounding about. She combined many of her favorite moves to form an interesting style. It was modern, jazz, tap, ballet, and interpretive, and making up moves on her way.

She leapt through the air gracefully, her legs springing up and her arms poised in the air in strategic places. All the while she had a large smile on her face. Her cobalt eyes sparkled with a child-like pep and she could hear music in her head. She even began to hum along absent mindedly.

She was so used to bounding about a stage, lights flashing in her face that the smile was automatic. However in her head she was contemplating her next move with sharp concentration. Each step, leap, or snap was planned and placed perfectly in tune to the music in her head.

An hour passed like that. Kaoru dancing majestically across the room, falling only once, and Kenshin asleep in his bed. After dancing for so long Kaoru was breathing hard, and she had forgotten Kenshin was even in the room.

Half way through her dance she had taken off her shirt, revealing a sports bra and was now sitting on the cold wooden floor, legs spread out in front of her, and her upper body slumped with fatigue.

She wiped the sweat from her brow, her black hair sticking to her round face and her blue eyes looking tired but satisfied.

"You're not half bad when no ones watching." Came a sleepy voice from behind her. She turned her head sharply at the rough voice that broke the silence. It sounded tired, but it also seemed low and mystical.

She faced Kenshin, who had sat up in his bed, she wasn't sure when he had woken up or why he hadn't announced it. She crossed her arms around her stomach self consciously and turned her head away form him.

"Sorry, I know how much you hate my dancing, but I'm done now." She said lifting herself from the ground and walking towards the bathroom, her face twisted into a frown. He had ruined her moment of serenity and it probably wouldn't return.

She left the door open, but used the far sink out of the two as she washed her sweaty face. She picked up her clothes from the floor and hung them up to dry. She looked at him through the mirror and saw he had pulled out a small black cell phone.

She glared at him, hoping she wouldn't be the only cleanly one. She would have sat down in the bathroom just to get away from him for a bit, but it was the bathroom, so she moved to the kitchen, walking icily past him.

Why she was mad at him, she couldn't tell. But she was. He had interrupted her zen moment with his sarcastic sleepy voice. As soon as he was off the phone, she made a mental note, she would have to do something mean.

Kenshin hadn't meant for his comment to come out so derogative, and had hoped she would pass it off, but she didn't. Kenshin blew the hair out of his eyes in an exhausted expression. He was already sick of the over sensitive woman. Kaoru was good at dancing, even Kenshin couldn't deny that, but she was so picky about her compliments.

He thought back to the day before, regretting even acknowledging Kaoru's existence in the bathroom that night. Suddenly it hit him, he hadn't talked to Tomoe yet. Kenshin called her yesterday but he caught her voice mail and she never called back.

He picked out his black cell phone and slid it open the buttons glowing a bright blue. He dialed her number and waited, listening to the ringing and feeling nervous. He hadn't really talked to her much after her tending to his rib, which was still tender by the way, and he had done some thinking since then.

She picked up, and her sweet voice rang into his ears a tint of melancholy could be heard, but that was understandable, she had just lost a family member. "Hey." He said slowly, his voice feeling shaky.

"Kenshin!" Her excited voice carried to his ear, a smile lit his face at her pleased tone.

"Tomoe, how are you all doing?" He asked, worry present in his voice.

"We're ok. It's hard, she seemed fine just a few weeks ago when she came to visit us. Then she got pneumonia and before we knew it, she was getting a lot worse. But she doesn't hurt any more." Her voice sounded distant, like she was lost in a memory but still able to form coherent sentences.

"I'm glad to hear you're all feeling better" Kaoru heard his voice drift into the kitchen. She rolled her eyes, he was suck a dork. Of course, she didn't know what had happened and only hearing one end of the conversation always lead to misconception.

She had poured herself a glass of water and was sipping it slowly as she listened to his voice flow from the other room. He sounded enthusiastic. Kaoru slowly drifted into her own thoughts, using his voice as a low background noise.

The wooden walls merged into the glass, and she was able to peer out into the wood. There was a red cardinal perched outside the window. Large evergreen trees lined the window, their giant feather like green branches billowing at the sides of the glass. Their green leaves appeared to be dripping from them, thanks to the rain. Oak, sycamore, and fur trees were dotted in front of her, bushes and small trees brushed up against the larger tree trunks.

Twigs and dried up leaves littered the forest floor and a squirrel ran around a tree. Just as soon as Kaoru had spotted the bushy tailed creature it jumped from her view. The forest was dripping and occasionally a bead of rain would find it's way past the leaves and splatter onto the window.

The whole outside world was getting dark, she could see very few rays of sun streaming through the trees, but the fog had mostly settled and the outside looked enchanted. Kaoru stood up, her thick wooden chair tipping and crashed into the counter. Just as it was about to slip and clatter onto the floor Kaoru grabbed it. "Oops." She said to herself quietly as she righted the chair.

"Everything alright in there?" She heard his voice emerge in a silenced yell from the living room, as if trying to keep Tomoe from hearing him.

"Yeah!" She said, projecting her high pitched voice, hoping Tomoe could hear the female voice and question Kenshin. She heard him talk in a calming rushed tone, as if she accused him of something and he had to get his excuse out before she assumed any more.

Kaoru snickered to herself while skulking into the living room, snatching up her zip hoodie. She searched it for a while looking for the zipper and righting it then threw it on and walked towards the door but not before she heard his voice once more enter her agitated ears.

"Where are you going Missy?" Her whole body turned but her hand remained on the golden door handle.

"Out." She said playing along but refusing to tell him why.

"I'm sorry I'm listening, I was just wondering why my room mate wants to receive three detentions when we get back to school." He said enunciating the last part of his statement, looking Kaoru over. He was shocked she was going to walk outside in that.

She was dressed in blue swish pants, a black sports bra that showed off her muscular abdomen and an open hoodie. Her blue eyes looked him over, her facial muscles contorted in disbelief.

"Then I wont get caught." Her body relaxed and she looked at him like he was dumb.

"She says she wont get caught." He said into the phone, an amused smile on his face and chuckled lightly as if joining her in laughter. He reached into his bag and slipped on a tight white tank top over his head.

"What? Why?" He was talking to her again and Kaoru already felt like he had killed the enchanted feeling she received form the forest so she twisted the door knob but was stopped by his voice again.

"Kaoru-" His voice sounded pleading, as if he wanted her to wait for just a second for him to jump up and say something. "Ok I love you honey." He said speaking to Tomoe on the phone and taking his eyes off of Kaoru staring at the floor.

"I'm leaving." She said, more to make her own legs move than anything. She wasn't about to sit here and listen to things that made her want to puke. She turned to door knob and walked out onto the door step. She paused, staring out into the wood, her eyes large. Blue orbs scanned the area about her shocked to see it was more beautiful than a painting.

There was a light sprinkling of mist around the ankles of the trees that seemed to shroud the bushes in gray magic. As she looked above, she could see a canopy at the top of the trees, and it seemed to stretch on forever, and was dripping with water. The rocks that formed the path were glimmering and colored earthy reds, browns, and whites. The rocks melted into the dark brown earth that was soaked full with water.

She watched the forest, the sun had dropped just a little lower than before and now hardly any light could be seen through the thick brown trunks of the trees, yet the scenery around her was washed in an orangey-yellow light.

She felt a rush of air blow past her, nothing but her hair moved with the wind and her velvet blue eyes stayed glued onto her surroundings. "Why did you- It's beautiful out here." Kenshin's voice softened considerably at the end of his sentence.

She had been right up next to the door, so she assumed the warmth she felt wash over her was from inside the cabin. Kenshin stood behind her, stepping back into the cabin since she wasn't moving. He could smell the jasmine in her hair, and though it was very different from Tomoe's white plum it reminded him of her. Maybe it was because he just spoke to her.

He looked out at the misty green collage of trees around Kaoru. Just as he began to really appreciate the stunning scenery about him Kaoru began to move. She hopped down the stairs and started to walk. Kenshin, being as curious as he was, jogged up to her his purple eyes questioning.

"Kaoru? Were are you going? Do you want detentions?" He asked quickly, but in a hushed voice, as if a teacher was stalking students somewhere nearby.

"Since when do you care?" She asked harshly, but her face was calmed from the view about her.

"Tomoe is convinced you are a human being and I should make sure you don't die...or get detentions." Kenshin said, his tone sounding rehearsed. Kaoru couldn't help but make the noise of a whip with her mouth and mimic the motion of cracking a whip.

Kenshin's eyes became slits and he opened his mouth in a resentful gesture. Kaoru's blue eyes danced with joy as she flashed him a look. "I think I'll take a run, hold my jacket." She said throwing her hoodie at him and taking off quickly, the gravel crunching under her shoe clad feet. Her arms raised to her waste as she slowed her dash to a light jog once she was far enough from him.

At first Kenshin stared at her retreating form with rage and skepticism, but his mouth was soon preoccupied with a conniving smirk. He sprinted back to the tent and threw her coat in it and grabbing a pair of pants before closing the door quietly. He then turned and sprinted after her, yanking his pants on as he did so.

By the time he caught up to her his breath was heavy but not in a tired way. Kaoru's mouth was turned up in a tiny grin. The rain poured about her lightly, splashing onto her abdomen, arms, and legs. Her hair was already wet and was now only soaking further.

Her blue eyes searched her surroundings and she looked at ease. That is until she saw Kenshin. Her blue eyes fogged with irritation and her smile faded, her mouth falling open and her breath tingling at her lips.

She searched his face before she spoke. "What are you doing?" Her voice spilled from her mouth.

"I'm running." He said simply, shrugging his shoulders. His mouth mimicked hers and his chest heaved with large gulps of air filling his lungs.

"Wasn't it you who wanted me to stay in so I didn't get detentions?" She asked her eyes still annoyed but a spark of amusement dashed across them.

"No, that was Tomoe." He said pointing his finger in her direction and raising his eyebrows in knowledge.

"Ok, I forget was it you or Tomoe who hated me? You two are like a blob of disgusting teenage love I can't tell you apart." She said raising her eyebrows as well accenting her smart ass tone. A smirk of victory claimed her lips.

"That was me." He said looking at her for a few seconds with pastel lavender eyes then his head snapped forward and he quickened his pace so he was a few steps ahead of her. Escaping her lips was a grunt like laugh at his unspoken challenge.

Her legs moved a bit quicker, graduating form a slow jog to a regular one, matching his stride.

"So if you hate me, why run with me?" She asked shaking her head in fake confusion. Her hair whipped about behind her head, the wet pony tail making her hair stick together and act as a sort of tail.

Kenshin's whole chest moved with his arms, the muscles flexing under his virtually see through tank top. The rain had gotten it wet and his peach skin appeared to stain the shirt that clung so tightly to him. His pants on the other hand, were not sticking to him, but doing the opposite. He continually had to pull them up from around his waste so they didn't fly off.

He seemed at ease running, he must run often if he was up to the challenge of running with Kaoru. She had been the MVP on the track team up until high school were the plays musicals and dance recitals became serious and took up her time. She quit track but never quit running.

Kenshin wasn't the type of person who liked to talk and run, he hated the pauses in between phrases to catch a breath. So instead of giving her a real answer he had to settle on a clip of it. "Why not?"

He propelled himself quicker yet again, tempting her to catch him. She took that last statement as the end of the conversation, and her chance to wipe that grin off his mouth. She continued faster, pulling ahead of him. Their feet could be heard beating in an unbalanced rhythm that seemed to be sprouting form the scattered melody of the rain hitting leaves.

Both continued to push themselves further, every couple of steps exchanging the lead. Kaoru knew she could beat him, he was already starting to look a bit winded, not tired, just winded. She was breathing steadily, her mind focused on one spot in the distance and the continual image of her ahead of Kenshin, cheering for herself.

Kenshin had a similar method, his spot in the distance was Nagasaki, with Tomoe waiting for him with wide open arms and Kaoru leaning over, panting and trying not to be a sore loser.

"You wont beat me Kenshin." She breathed out, then took a deep breath her lungs startled by the disturbance.

"Why's that?" He asked quickly, in between labored breaths. His eyes were taken off the trail for a second to see her grinning face, and her blue eyes set in determination. She glanced at him for a second, her brow furrowed and a evilly victorious grin spread across her face.

"Because-" She paused to get a breath then began to veer towards the side of the trail. Kenshin was confused as to what she was doing, but he continued to watch her and run in a strait line. Her delicate thin hand lightly hit the coerce bark of a tree near her and she slowed.

He looked next to him, expecting to see Kaoru, but she wasn't there. He turned his head and began to slow down seeing he was quite a distance form her. He stood watching her, his hands on his thy trying to catch his breath without looking pathetic.

"I'm fastest when I'm running home." She said giving him a quick wink then turning around sharply her hair whipping about, and leaning forward into a sprint. Her legs stretched out to their capacity and moved as quickly as they could cut through the air, her arms moving quickly back and fourth, her face set in indecisive determination.

Kenshin held his hands up to the heavens, then they slapped back down to his side quickly and just as she had leaned forward he did as well. His body seemed to be slanted as if he were going to fall but his legs continued to pull in front of him, keeping him on his feet, though it appeared he was levitating. As he passed the tree she had touched his arm gently hung out parallel to the ground and the tips of his fingers slapped the wood.

It stung and he regretted touching the tree even though he knew if he beat her she'd tell him he hadn't touched it, whether she saw it or not. His body mirrored hers but she had a head start so she was still half a dozen yards ahead of him.

_What if she beats me? Damn it, she wont ever let it go. I have to beat her._

_Where is he? If I knew he wasn't going to catch up I wouldn't have run so fast to begin with. Maybe I should just go all out and wait for him at the cabin. _

_It's so hard to breath, I wish I didn't have a broken rib, then maybe it wouldn't hurt to take a deep breath... I could call her on that!_

_Doesn't he had a broken rib? Maybe I should let up a bit._

_Is she slowing down? She is! She's slowing down for me! Oh, she doesn't want to beat me..._

_Oh jeeze, he's closer than I thought, it's not to far till the cabin I should pick up the pace._

_I can taste the victory. _

Neck and neck. Kaoru was fully sprinting, something she rarely did, save for occasions were she had to beat someone. She was panting forcefully her mouth wide open her tongue running across her top lip in determination and concentration.

Kenshin was pushing himself harder than he ever had. Except for the thoughts of beating Kaoru the only thing bouncing in his head was how sore he would be the next day for running without preparation.

Neither could pull ahead, just like race horses they strained their necks to appear ahead but neither were. Kaoru thought she heard a rustling in the bushes, but she ignored it for a chipmunk and continued to sprint down the trail that was shortening considerably.

The beautiful tree line was forgotten in just an instant and hadn't regained it's magic so she made a note to beat Kenshin up for ruining her jog. Kenshin heard a rustling in a tree near him but passed it off for the wind or a squirrel. He blinked and when his eyes opened, several paces ahead of them was a teacher.

Standing tall, a buff man stood in their path, his arms folded across his broad chest. He was wearing a tight black shirt and fitting blue jeans. His black hair was slicked out of his face and thick black sun glasses blocked his eyes from view. "Vhat are you two doing?" Boomed his thick Transylvania accent covered voice.

Kenshin slowed to a stop, his feet literally skidding so he wouldn't run into the huge man. Kaoru on the other hand, had not seen him as early as Kenshin did and had to swerve out of the way so she wouldn't hit him. She was tempted to continue to run, acting as if he wasn't there, but she felt a large hand on her shoulder.

Even his fingers were buff and if he weren't a teacher and Kaoru was a little older and single she might grab his hand and flirt a little, but she had to focus. She turned around and batted her eyes slightly. "I went out for a run." She said in a light sweet voice. He grinned, more in a 'I'm not falling for it' way and removed his hand form her small shoulder.

"I was trying to stop her, I didn't want her to get detentions." Kenshin said backing up when the large man looked down at him. Kenshin smiled, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"You should listen to your boyfriend." The tall man said, his voice hard to decipher from his accent. Kaoru slowly began to laugh and pointed at Kenshin.

"Who? This kid? He's not my boyfriend... he's actually been following me around for quite some time now." She said taking a step closer to the large man, peering behind him at Kenshin in a frightened way. She was good at manipulating people, this man took her very seriously, and they could both tell he had a calculating look in his eye, as if Kenshin might be a rapist.

"Come on! You don't believe that bull...malarkey, do you?" Kenshin said in a loud voice. The large man held his finger up to his mouth.

"Shhh. People are sleeping little man. Your lucky I don't add three more detentions for lying. I understand you vanted to run, but I am ordered to give you detentions. I am sorry, now go to your tent quickly." He said resting his large arms at his side and walking away from the couple. Kenshin turned to watch the man walk, his mouth hung open.

Compared to him Kenshin's muscles looked puny and as Kaoru observed the two of them she laughed, Kenshin was _tiny_. Kenshin flung his body around and stared hard at Kaoru his eyes deathly slits and his mouth pursed in vengeful anger.

"Well, you heard the man." Kaoru said taking a deep breath and smiling realizing that Kenshin was angry. "Go to your tent." She said mimicking his accent and holding her hand up for dramatics.

She started to walk, but when she heard Kenshin's loud foot steps walking briskly towards her she began to jog from him, looking over her shoulder to see he was running full force at her. Her eyes filled with genuine fear and she began to sprint just as before, however she was pumped with more adrenaline so her muscles pushed her harder and the cabin, which was already close, became part of the immediate scenery.

She leapt over the few steps to get in the cabin and pulled open the door, not bothering to close it or look over her shoulder. She no longer felt her limbs, everything was numb, she was so preoccupied with getting away form Kenshin she could no longer take the time to feel.

The only thing she could feel was her heart beating and pumping the blood through her veins which felt so small. She could feel it beat in her head and her only thoughts were escaping Kenshin's wrath that she knew was coming.

She didn't remove her wet, semi-dirty shoes but she made sure to run on the wood not the carpet. She heard him enter the house almost exactly as she did and her muscles jetted her forward quicker.

She took the corner wide, afraid she would slip. Her wet shoes made a loud squeaking noise and just as her foot left the ground she slipped a little, so she looked as if she were walking on ice. As she took the corner she ran into the cabinets with her hip but had no time to hold the pain down with her hand because he was coming after her still.

Along with the squeak of their shoes the swish of her pants echoed through the cabin and if she weren't afraid for her life she would have been very annoyed. She continued to scramble across the tiled kitchen floor, and assumed he was having as much trouble as she did since he hadn't caught up to her yet.

The next corner she took sharp, hoping that the inevitable carpet would cause friction and she wouldn't fall. However, she under estimated how far away the carpet was from the tile and her shoe slipped, her feet slipping from under her, the only thing that kept her up was her hand that shot out to her side. She pushed herself up her feet clambering about the floor trying to find a hold so she could sputter out onto the vast carpeted floor.

She could hear Kenshin's squeaky shoes right behind her, just as she was able to right herself and make the rest of the turn, however she had stopped her momentum and Kenshin had caught up with her. His arms wrapped around her waist as if grabbing a foot ball. Due to the impact her body flung forward but Kenshin's fell to the side.

His iron grip on her stomach kept the two together and when he opened his eyes it was a mess he saw. Her legs were wrapped around his, her body half on top of his, half on the floor. His arms were wrapped tightly around her, and her head was resting on his chest.

She opened her eyes, searching her body for something, as if she forgot he was there then her head snapped up and she peered over his heaving chest into his purple eyes. She attempted to scoot away from him, feeling uncomfortable but he held her waste tighter. She was breathing heavy and he could feel her chest moving up and down rapidly.

"Hey, what the hell was that back there?" He asked, out of breath, his face red from the strain and anger. Her frightened blue eyes sobered up at his question, he wasn't going to hurt her, he just wanted to talk. She placed her hands on the floor on either side of Kenshin, lifting her upper body from him and staring down at him.

His hair had come undone and was spread across the floor wildly, dripping wet, right into the white carpet. His purple eyes were littered with storm and a few wisps of amber had resurfaced. She stared into them for a moment her face scrunching up with thought, her brow furrowed. She knew when his eyes shone with that golden color not to get him to mad or he'd give her the look that sent shivers up her spine.

Kenshin stared up at her, her body was still placed lower on his, which, if he wasn't so riled up, would have been strange. She seemed deep in thought and that only made him more unsettled, it wasn't that hard to answer the question. After a few moments had gone by he tapped his finger on her back in beat to his anger.

She must have felt it because she seemed to snap out of her revere and opened and closed her mouth several times. He gave her the 'I'm waiting' look and she finally spoke up.

"You would have done the same thing." She said slowly, her voice timid and a blush capturing her cheeks in what he hoped was shame.

"Maybe, but I could have handled that. I work with guys like him, all you have to do is compliment their hair convince them to buy a good brand of gel, and before you know it, they forgot all about the detentions!" He said his voice vehement. Kaoru moved one arm to rest on his chest and placed her head in her hand in a bored gesture.

"I doubt that. He seemed more like a shampoo guy." She said trying to make a joke. Kenshin didn't find it to be very funny but smiled at her attempt.

"Well, now you'll have to use your charm to get me out of these detentions." He said taking a deep breath and loosening his grip. She wiggled her legs free of his but stopped as soon as she heard what he said.

"What? You were the one who wanted to run with me!" Kaoru said loudly. Kenshin thought about that for a second, she was right but he had already apologized one to many times to the big headed girl.

"Maybe if you hadn't made it so easy for me to beat you!" He said his face becoming more at ease. Now he was just toying with her. She untangled her legs and attempted to get up from his wet body but was unable.

"Listen mister! You didn't have to run with me, you choose to, and don't give me that Tomoe made me bull shit! If anything _you_ almost got us in more trouble. Bull malarkey? What the hell is bull malarkey?" She squirmed about in his grasp trying to free herself or become more comfortable but he just held tighter, changing his mind about letting her go.

His wet clothes were cold underneath her. She was hardly wearing anything and the wet cloth made her skin irritated, so she tried not to move to much.

"If you hadn't made the poor man think I was a rapist! Hold still." He yelled, his voice returning to it's normal volume for the last part. It sounded more like an after thought.

Kaoru's pony tail had half fallen out and her hair was very loose around her round face. Her blue eyes looked similar to when she was running, determined to win. However, now there was the element of fatigue, he figured the adrenaline rush had worn off and she was getting tired.

"You are! You should take responsibility for your actions, I was the one who tried to talk you out of running with me! No." She yelled back at him, her last sentence said in her normal tone as an after thought as well.

"Who are you my mother? I'll never let you go if you don't sit here peacefully and argue with me." He fired back at her, she was winning the argument but Kenshin wouldn't give up that easily. She continued to squirm, not taking his threat seriously.

"We have all night together, unless you want to run again and get me more detentions. I'll make you sit here all night." He said holding tighter to emphasize what he was saying.

"Kaoru, I'm not a rapist but I'll force you to lay on top of me if you don't hold still. Yeah Kenshin your real convincing." She said paraphrasing what he had said and kicking her feet about, clawing at the carpet. He wouldn't allow her to move much until she finally tired out, which didn't take long.

"I'm not trying to rape you, this isn't sexual-"

"Oh _this_" Kaoru said her hand moving up and down near their bodies. "Isn't a sexual position! What is it then Kenshin?"

"Ok, it's a sexual position but the mood is far from sexual. I'm trying to get you to learn. Your uncomfortable but it's because you choose not to hold still."

"Kinda like you, you know, your in trouble because you _choose_ to run with me."

"Yeah, I guess so..." Kenshin said quietly brushing it off. "But anyway-"

"No! I was right! You were wrong! It is your fault! Now apologize to me!" Kaoru demanded.

"I'm sorry" Kenshin said softly lifting his head to look at her, because her head was resting on her arms that were folded on his chest. His apology was short and quick as if he wasn't really sorry, he just wanted her to shut up so he could talk.

"Anyway, your not-"

"No, say it louder. I couldn't hear you!" She shouted.

"Sorry." He said in a normal tone.

"Can't heeeaaar you!" She shouted obnoxiously.

"I'm sorry Kaoru Kamiya that I yelled at you, I'm sorry that you think I'm a rapists because you don't get any from your boyfriend so any male contact you get from another guy you think is rape!" He shouted loudly feeling very angered by her yelling. Kaoru's mouth fell open, and she struggled to get away from him once again. He held tight, watching her, that angry expression returning.

"It's not that I think _any_ guy touching me is raping, it's just you." Kaoru said bouncing back with ferocious spunk. Kenshin laughed lightly at her comeback, he was surprised she didn't drag his parents in this to, since she always did.

Kaoru's eyes began to glow with wrath at his laughter. "Maybe it's just because _you_ don't get any from Tomoe so you can't control yourself with a female trapped in the woods all alone." She said quickly, spitting out the first thing that came to her mind.

"Oh, I don't think I have any problem resisting you." He said, his voice soft and slow, as if speaking to a child who doesn't understand something. That only angered her further and made Kenshin chuckle.

"You're a jerk!" Kaoru shouted her hand flying high into the air then slapping his chest. She hit the middle of his rib cage so only half the blow would effect the broken rib, but he would defiantly feel it.

A/N: It took me three extra pages to realize I should have stopped it here. Well, happy holidays everyone! YAY updates! I really tried to fill this one with imagery since I don't want it to be so boring, but it sorta ran away with me.

I have to warn you, In the next chapter the F bomb is dropped so watch out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Fuck." Kenshin breathed as he watched her hand slap his chest. As soon as her thin but strong hand collided with his skin pain erupted form the spot, causing a wave of infliction to wash over his abdomen.

He had left his chest unwrapped so the wound could breath but he now regretted that. Not only did her flat hand leave a biting red mark on his skin but the rib beneath moved slightly, pressing against his flexed muscles. He laid his head down his eyes shut tightly, forgetting all about the woman on top of him.

One hand was slightly raised in the air and the other folded over his head a hand full of his hair clenched in his fist. He had been holding his breath and a few moments later released it, feeling more pain rush through his system.

All he could think about was his throbbing chest and he hadn't realized that Kaoru had jumped from his chest and was now sitting near his head, gently stroking his cheek and running her hands through his hair in a soothing way. He sucked in a shallow breath and held it for some time, not wanting to continue breathing because that was causing him the most pain.

After about ten minutes of Kenshin regulating his breathing and relaxing his muscles he was beginning to feel better. The throbbing in his chest began to lessen and breathing became easier, his other senses were beginning to take priority again.

He began to listen to his surroundings that he had been ignoring the whole time and could hear Kaoru's worried breathing pattern and I'm sorry's flowing form her mouth.

"I'm sorry Kenshin, oh god, I'm sorry. I hope I didn't kill him. Should I call 911, do we have a phone? If I go find a teacher will they believe me? Will I get in more trouble? I'm sorry Kenshin. Can you talk to me? Kenshin." That was about the extent of her vocabulary at the moment.

Slowly he opened his eyes, his vision starting to refocus and he saw her worried face. Her milky skin blurred together but her bright blue eyes stood out, he focused in on them and wouldn't look away.

They were full to the brim with concern and regret, deep blue; he could feel his mind slipping into them. He tried to snap out of it, but they were so beautiful. The rest of his surroundings became more clear but he continued to focus on her eyes.

"Kenshin!" Kaoru squealed, her eyes lighting up when his opened. "Kenshin. Talk to me. Kenshin! Say something." She said in an excited voice, trying to keep him preoccupied. The last thing she wanted was for him to think about how much pain he must be in.

"Don't worry over me Kaoru." His voice sounded weak and soft, so much so that he didn't recognize it. He coughed slightly then closed his eyes for a second in the wake of more pain. It subsided and he gradually opened his eyes to look into hers again.

"I'm so sorry." Kaoru said, she repeated herself several times until Kenshin rested his raised hand on her face.

"Don't be, I deserved it." He said, his mind was still foggy and he had momentarily forgot who he was talking to. Whatever it was he said he must have deserved something if she had to hit him that hard.

"No, I was just offended, I shouldn't have." She said quickly running her fingers through his wet hair, removing it form his brow. He was tempted to hold her hand against his head, it was so cold and it sent a much needed chill across his skin, but he allowed it to drop to her side.

"You never let it go do you?" He said a strained laugh emerging form his sore chest. He remembered who she was now, he was so used to seeing Tomoe above him when injured, so that's why he had acted so kind. A trace of a smile flickered on her lips and her eyes looked guilty yet relieved. She shook her head 'no'.

"Do you need anything? I could get you a glass of water or something." She said after a moment, he was still looking intently into her eyes and she had uncomfortably torn her gaze from him. He was acting so strange, she must have hit him hard.

"No." He said politely, he knew now wasn't the time to be polite but if she took care of him she would undoubtedly use it against him later. He knew he must be feeling better if he was already thinking up ways to keep her snide comments limited. The throbbing in his chest was subdued and he was able to take large deep gulps of air if needed.

"Can you sit up? Should you sit up? I'm not very good at this nursing thing." She admitted quietly and Kenshin couldn't help but release another stifled laugh. He began to wonder if a doctor really was needed, she had hit him in a very tender spot and he had been roughed up a bit the day before so he thought it would be useless to get medical help.

"I'll just...lay here for a while." He said resting both of his arms on the ground, spread out eagle style. He closed his eyes again, but it was more of a relaxed state than a painful one. Kaoru folded her hands in her lap and repositioned herself so she was sitting on her legs, ready to jump up to any desire he had.

She watched him, his haggard breathing, how his eyebrows twitched slightly as if an odd thought passed through his mind. She knew he should change out of his wet clothes, and he should wrap up his injury and he should get up off the carpet before it got to wet, but he looked to peaceful to disturb.

Kenshin was content were he was and didn't seem to care that he was wet. She felt useless, she'd never felt this way around him before. She had never felt like there was nothing she could do because she never cared enough to stay near him.

Right now, she couldn't leave him, he was to helpless and it was all her fault, but she couldn't do anything for him because he didn't want her help. She was stuck, and a sigh fell from her mouth before she could catch it.

Kenshin's left eye opened slowly looking around then landing on her. His up turned hands twitched and the other eye opened. He watched her, and after a long pause, spoke. "Am I boring you, princess?" His husky voice gurgled from his throat. Now he defiantly was back to normal.

That was the old Kenshin, the one Kaoru could walk away from. But as long as he was laying on this white floor, arms spread out, eyes full of pain, trying to figure out how he was going to move without it hurting him to much, she had to stay, no matter how much he ridiculed her.

"No." Her answer was short and quickly flowed from her mouth, she averted his gaze by glancing about the room. She thought back on her life and found it hard to pick out one moment that she had lived that was more uncomfortable than this one.

"Good." He said in a tone that told her he was feeling _much_ better. That same tone she assumed slave drivers would use, that 'I'm better than you so shut up' tone. It was insulting, hateful, and haughty at the same time. He closed his eyes and she crossed her arms defiantly staring down at him, mouth pursed.

"You must be feeling better! How about we wrap you up." She said, her voice sounding more demanding than suggestion-like. His eyes opened again and he stared at the ceiling.

Obviously he didn't want to be wrapped up, let alone by Kaoru. He just didn't trust her, but she was right, he was feeling better. Kenshin's eyes rolled upon her and they smiled for him.

"It's alright babe, I can handle it myself." The smirk on his face only grew when his sarcastic words reached her ears. She was appalled, and her disgust brought a smile to his lips. Kenshin swore he could turn any girl into a feminist just by his tone, and he was beginning to think he was doing it to Kaoru.

"No, I think you need some help, _hon_. You'll wrap it to tight and then you'll be on the floor, and then it'll be your fault and I wont be guilt tripped into helping you." Kaoru said, explaining what will happen as if she could see the future. She added the pet name with a sassy kick so he knew she was pissed but wouldn't do anything.

"Oh no, it's alright. I've got two hands, I can handle it." He repeated, lifting them for emphasis. She bent over him, her face moving very close to his and she whispered. "Sure you can." With that, she removed one hand from her lap and gently tapped his rib cage with a feather like touch of her finger tips. He winced and sucked in a deep breath in pain.

She got him, he didn't realize what she had done until the surge of pain subsided then he made sure to throw her a dirty look. He pulled his arms underneath him and sat up on his elbows. She hooked her arms under his and helped him to sit up. "Kaoru-" His clearly agitated voice bounced into her ears. He wasn't joking around this time, he was serious, and didn't want her help.

"I know." She said softly, her voice barely audible. Once he sat up, he pulled his feet towards him, sitting in a loose Indian-style. She maneuvered around him and sat on her legs, facing him, watching him expectantly. He had been preoccupied with finding the most comfortable position when he felt her eyes on him. He looked up and shook his head in wonder. "What?"

"Are you going to take your shirt off or should I?" She asked her intention to make him angry. She knew he didn't want her help, but the way she worded her sentence only made him grin.

He ran one hand through his thick red hair and shrugged slowly, so not to bother his rib. "If you want to, we're moving to quick if you ask me, but-"

"Now see, it might be different if you had something under there that I wanted to see." Her voice hummed as she cut him off, making fun of his body. He didn't want to laugh but he ended up doing so. It was just funny to him, when she made a move towards him his laughter stopped and his arms raised up to shield himself from her.

"Relax, I'm just getting bandages." She said holding her hands up. She stood and began to walk further into the living room. "He thinks I'm the one afraid of him." She said quietly to herself.

He turned his head, glaring at her back. He heard that last snide comment and would have called her on it if he didn't feel so tired. He watched her pull out a white box with a red cross on it, the universal symbol of first aid. He was surprised she had found the first aid so quickly and couldn't help but think she was a freak for checking out where it was.

He watched her rifle through it and his mouth slid to a frown when she returned empty handed. "Ok, so we're out of bandages, but I know the tents have first aid. I'll run over to Soujiro's and borrow some of his." She said tapping her hand on her thy out of habit.

"No, look, I'm fine. I'll just take it easy." He said leaning on his arms and staring up at her. He watched her shake her head, her loose hair flopping about.

"It's no problem, his tent is pretty close." She said refusing to take no as an answer. She felt bad for hurting Kenshin and she was going to make it up to him. She turned sharply and began to walk from the cabin, twisting the knob and taking a step outside. It was dark now, the sun had set and the mood of the forest went form enchanting to haunted. The misty fog remained at the bottom of the trees and gave the illusion of fear. She wouldn't know what was in front of her, but the moon was bright and some of it's rays shone through the leaves lighting the trees dimly.

She turned her head, her confidant stride shrinking a bit. "You better be in dry clothes when I get back." Her voice was strong despite her shaky mind. She was afraid to go outside, it was dark and if that large Transylvanian man came back around she might scream.

He reminded her of the traditional vampire, tall, dark, silent and sneaky with a thick accent. She could just see his eyes glowing red under those huge black sun glasses and his mouth opening, large fangs piercing into her neck.

She was already partly through the forest, eyes wide and wringing her hands in nervousness. She was walking as quietly as she could, practically on her tippy toes as she snuck down the path. She stuck towards the side of the illuminated sidewalk so if she was seen, she could quickly dash into the trees and never be seen again.

She continued to think of vampires, the subject of fear continually changing as she heard different sounds around her. Soon she could see a tent in the distance, the lights were still on spilling onto the path ahead of her. She started to run, she was letting her mind get the better of her and had successfully convinced herself that a wolf with large red eyes jet black fur and a large scar on the side of it's face was stalking her.

The run was short, just a quick dash and she was there. She had practically jumped over the three stairs up to the tent and stood, pressed up against the screen door, knocking on the wooden frame, to make sure the men inside knew she was there. Her frame was rigid and her eyes wide.

She heard rustling inside the tent but refused to look inside, afraid she may see something she didn't want to. She stepped down a couple steps so the door could open. Soujiro pushed open the door and hung half way out looking down at her. He was shirtless and a very loose pair of pajama pants hung low on his hips.

He was clearly confused, his black disheveled hair hung loose in his lazy blue eyes and he stood slouched. "Kaoru?" Came his quiet, high pitched voice, inquiring into the darkness as he stared down at the girl. Her black hair looked like a tangled mess of black surrounding her head, her blue eyes held fear and relief, she was out of breath and the few clothes that she did have on looked wet.

He stood up straighter, pulling himself out from behind the screen door. He ran his hand through his hair in an attempt to brush the knots from it. He opened his eyes more, and attempted to rub the surprise from them. She heard a mumbling from inside the tent and Soujiro turned to look through the screen inside. "Shut up." He muttered as he turned back to Kaoru.

"What are you doing here?" He asked stretching, and resting his hand on his muscular stomach. He had been sitting down playing cards for about an hour now and standing felt good. He was glad to see Kaoru, though she still looked kind of scared, he was very curious why she had abandoned Kenshin to come running to his tent.

"Ken- I need some bandages, can I borrow some of yours?" The words jumped from her mouth before she realized how urgent it sounded.

"What happened?" His voice came out quickly and louder than he wanted. Sano and Aoshi could hear him in the tent and had gotten up and were making their way towards the door. Soujiro stared at her, waving his hand in a dismissive way towards the door, so they knew to go sit down.

Kaoru stared innocently up at them, watching their silhouettes move towards the door, once they moved back to their spots her gaze was cast back upon Soujiro. She stepped up to the next stair, so she was closer to him. "Look, I don't really want to explain, I just need bandages." She whispered. Soujiro was already back against the tent and she was so close he had this overwhelming urge to pull her closer.

A faint sent of jasmine floated towards him and he smiled. He nodded, in a dreamy state, not really remembering what he just agreed to. "Soujiro." Her impatient voice drifted to his ears. He snapped out of it, turning his head and blushing lightly. Luckily it was dark enough outside that she couldn't see the red on his cheeks.

"Yeah." He said in a rough voice. He opened the door and walked inside quickly, searching the already dirty tent for the first aid. "Who's that?" Came the joking voice of Sano. His wiggled his eyebrows and laid down a card, causing Aoshi's stoic features to flinch in anger. They boh continued to slap down cards, not realizing Soujiro was pulling out an old red box.

He grabbed a few rolls of bandages and trudged out the door, ignoring Sano. "Here," He said handing them to her. She took them greedily, flashing an large thankful smile at him. "Thank you so much!" She said leaning in and wrapping one arm around his neck. She hugged him tightly, her chin resting on his shoulder, and before he could really react she pulled away and jumped down the stairs, her hair bouncing behind her.

He watched her go, whispering a good-bye that he knew she couldn't hear. "Oh Soujiro!" Sano said mockingly in a loud high pitched voice, his hands clasped together and held near his tilted head. He batted his eyes, then his hands fell and he began to laugh when Soujiro turned, his face pink form embarrassment.

"She just needed bandages..." He said sheepishly. She could hear his room mates making fun of him for a good five minutes. The loud banter and laughter kept her mind from wandering into fear and she was grateful for that.

However, it was still dark, and she still had a ways to go. Her mouth opened when she found the fear was overwhelming her again and she began to sing. The song was swift and soft and flowed form her mouth so freely she felt like a bird.

She stayed quiet, so if any teachers were near they could not hear her, but it was loud enough to chase the monsters away form her. Soon she opened her eyes and saw her cabin in view. It was one of those, I should sprint, because even if there isn't a monster out there I just want to get home sort of feelings. So of course, she ran. She had done so much running that day her legs didn't seem to work for a few seconds.

Eventually her muscles began to function and she managed to toggle towards the cabin in long strides. She bounded towards the Cabin and before her legs became tired she was already up the stairs and inside the door way.

"Kenshin! I'm home!" She shouted throwing the door shut and mimicking the popular American TV show 'I love Lucy.'

Kenshin wasn't in the living room and her heart wrenched in fear. Large rushed steps propelled her into the kitchen where she saw him perched upon a wooden chair at the large round table. Her huge blue eyes quickly flashed from fear to relief at the sight of him and her body flung forward as if she were to hug him with joy. She regained control of her emotions, that run in the dark had made her fearful of her life and as soon as she had step foot into the house not finding Kenshin in his rightful place in the living room scared her more that she would like to admit.

Kenshin had plopped down on the chair some time ago, after changing into a pair of sweat pants and removing his shirt with delicacy, and was staring off into space for some time before his revere was broken by the rushed sounds of her foot steps and the loud greeting that emitted from her mouth. His eyes, presently filled with a sorrowful look that betrayed the slight smirk sitting atop his lips, slowly roamed to her as she set down a bundle of bandages onto the table next to him.

He hardly moved form his previous position, his arms resting carelessly on his legs causing his back to hunch over as if he were intently watching something from afar. He took a deep breath and sat up very straight at the sight of the bandages and forced his face to brighten with delight before she caught a glimpse of his depressed manner.

Kenshin had been dwelling on his fathers reaction to his behavior the day he left and was wondering if anything had changed between them in his short but meaningful absence. He scratched at his head as she attempted to unroll one bandage to wrap him up. He already felt uneasy about her being so close to him, but someone was needed to preform the task.

Without verbal warning her cool hands began to work about his chest feeling his skin to make sure it was clean and unbroken. "Kenshin...what's this?" Her soft voice protruded through the silence and her thin finger pointed at a large yellow bruise forming on his abdomen. It was in a strange position, more towards the unbroken side of his rib cage, so it seemed to be clearly intended.

Kaoru knew it must have been his parents. Who else besides and abused child would have large unexplained bruises that happened to be on the other side of another unexplained injury? He had looked up at her with innocent eyes then down to his stomach. If he had a shirt handy he would have thrown it on and walked away without a word, but neither was able to be done. Kenshin took an audible breath and shook his head as if he couldn't say anything about it but opened his mouth to speak before Kaoru could protest.

"Kendo, you of all people should know it's a rough sport." He said his purple eyes gazing into hers thoughtfully. He spoke in code, what he really meant to say was 'Parents, you of all people should know they beat me.'

Her hands had been thoughtfully gripping each other the whole time but at the end of his sentence they fell to her sides dramatically. One hand grabbed a wooden chair identical to his and pulled it very close to his, facing him and she sat upon it, staring at him intently.

"Tell me about it, I got one too." She said rolling up her sleeve and reveling a faded purple bruise upon her forearm. Kenshin looked at it for a long while a smirk as faded as her bruise on his lips. He slowly looked up at her, and she smiled down at him. "What kendo club where you at that you got such a big bruise. Because I know I didn't give that to you and I'm the strongest one there." She said in a very reserved voice, as if she were whispering tenderly a secret held between siblings or lovers.

"Second strongest." He said quickly after she finished but sighed deeply when she looked at him with annoyance. "It was a personal club. I have a dojo at my house." he said his voice to chipper for the conversation they where having and caused Kaoru to look him over with question.

"So which one-" Kaoru started before he cut her off.

"I don't really want to talk about it." Kenshin mumbled his eyes never leaving their lock on hers, but they did seem to lose focus a bit. Kaoru watched him for a few moments her hands softly laying on her lap. She shook her head, her eyes full of understanding and she picked up her bandages and resumed searching his skin for injuries she knew nothing about. She found a few more small bruises but no open wounds.

Her cool hands gently danced over his bare skin and he was happy for her silence. He knew if he talked about it, later she would make fun of him for it. The last thing he wanted was for her to get the story wrong after he told it to her, and tease him for it.

The wooly, almost itchy thin strips of fabric were wound around his frame and as it got tighter he felt better. It was like she was wrapping up his problems along with his wound and he released a breath of relief.

"Hey, listen, I know you love to act like a cocky ladies man, but when your friends ask about tonight, or this week in general...you best say nothing happened." She said tightening the bandages sharply for emphasis. Kenshin couldn't keep a large threatening smile off his face.

"Why, are you afraid I'll ruin your reputation?" He asked in a baby voice pinching her cheek, but only for a moment because she yanked her face away from his touch distastefully.

"Yes, and because nothing did happen. Tell the truth sometimes." She said the end of her sentence somewhat trailing off as she focused on his wounded chest once more. She tied off the bandages and patted her handy work lovingly, then realized she was touching her enemy and quickly withdrew her hand a look on her face like she was forced to touch something moldy.

"But I'm a sales man, I don't have to tell the truth, whatever gets people to buy it." He said his voice underlying with a cocky tone. The look on her face made him want to throw an insult at her, and since it was so common for the two to fight he choose to ignore any feelings of regret he may have in the future and opened his mouth for another snide comment to slip out.

"What's your problem? First time touching a_ real_ man's chest?" He asked his purple eyes glinting in the light with mischief. Kaoru's eyes gained a certain glimmer of their own, but it was more determined and protective than barbarically brutal.

"No, the first time touching a slime ball." She retorted back, fully aware that she would and did offend him. Slime ball, a very first grade like teasing devise, but effective enough to bruise the ego of a teenage male even if it appears not to be so.

"No, I don't think it's the first time, you have slept with Enishi." He said as if stating a well known fact. Kaoru's confident face twisted into one of appal and alarm. She would have shoved him at that moment but she remembered she had just bandaged him up for doing just that a few moments before, she had no doubts that he was watching what he said so she didn't do it again.

"I have not slept with him!" Her boisterous voice echoed off the walls and if there were any tents near by they might have heard her. Lucky there weren't.

"But you think he's a slime ball." Kenshin said tilting his head and a victorious grin she wished she could wipe off his face was present. Kaoru set her jaw in determination and poked his bare shoulder with her long thin index finger. Her lengthy black hair that was ruffled from her run seemed to spike out at the ends with anger and her sharp glare bore holes in him.

"What did I tell you about talking about my Enishi?" She asked, Kenshin opened his mouth but her glare intensified and he quickly closed it.

"He has nothing to do with you, or our constant bickering. He is not a slime ball, I have not slept with him, and you will not question anything about him." Kaoru said poking his shoulder harder each time she repeated the word not. Her anger was evident by the concentrated dose of rage in her eyes and her stoic face.

Kenshin's eyes were light and almost gleeful at her harsh glare. From where Kaoru stood it seemed as if he was enjoying this, or he always had to be different from her.

"Yes master." He said bowing his head in fake submission. His tone was sarcastic and anything but slave like, but Kaoru found herself smiling with delight.

"Very good! That's what I like to hear." She said the proud smile never leaving her face and she folded her arms across her chest, sitting up with superbia.

"And who won the race?" She asked holding her hand cupped around her ear her smile only swelling more. Kenshin's eyes widened but shrunk right back down before she could see his surprise. He hadn't even remembered that, but now that he looked back on it, because of that teacher he lost.

"Well, neither of us." He said, his cocky smile returning once more, it looked so at home on his face since he was the only person she knew who wore it so much.

"Mind explaining that to me, if I remember correctly I stepped foot inside this cabin first." She said her mood switching to brooding.

"Well, I have a broken rib as you can visibly see here, so my breathing was impaired, thus it was an unfair race. Also, that man stepped in front of us and we both lost our focus and once we got it back you were ahead of me already. Clearly you had an unfair advantage and should be punished by sharing the victory with me." He said his argument presented in a formal air, more out of habit than appearance. She could tell he was a very business like man who constantly made everything a opportunity for selling. Not that she didn't previously know this.

"Hmm...no, I don't buy it. I won." She said not bothering I defend her side of the argument, to her it was over. Kenshin's face flashed with surprise at her lack of contestation, he had to get a rise out of her somehow, otherwise it was no fun.

"I don't think so. Also, I was unaware of where we were to stop, at which tree, so you had an advantage there too. This was obviously rigged." He said resuming his business air. She shook her head and released a genuine laugh, one Kenshin rarely heard and hated to admit thought was cute.

"Yes, it was rigged, by you." She said seeing she had to emplane further at his confused face. "You where the one who wanted to race me. Knowing fully well that I was the track teams MVP several years in a row and that I am a dancer and use my legs a lot so they need to be in shape. You figured that I only jogged now since that's what I intended to do. You figured you could beat me even with a broken rib because you sprint in various situations often and are more of a short distance runner than long like me. You were over confident and at the last leg of the race I was running from you, like I was going to let you catch me." She said her explanation soaking into Kenshin. She presented it like she was inside his head and knew every motive he had. Like a crime detective.

Kenshin's brow furrowed for a second analyzing her argument looking for holes he could filter through. "But I did catch you." He said referring to her last statement buying himself some more time to look for a break in her vivid account.

"Only because I slipped, if not for my wet shoes, you wouldn't have." She said knowledgeably. He shook his head as if she were crazy.

"You don't know that." He said his tone becoming similar to hers. She smirked with knowledge and shook her head as he had done.

"Do to. All I'd have to do is run into the shower, lock the door, and jump out the window." She said as if she had it all figured out. He opened his mouth to protest but she stood up patting his shoulder lightly.

"Now, don't be a sore loser Kenshin, it's not easy to be good enough to even think you could beat me. I'm taking a shower, I better see you in that bed when I come out." She said taking on that motherly speech again. Kenshin's brow furrowed and he looked up to her with discontent and protest.

"What? No, who do you think you are, ordering me around?" He shouted, finding he was actually quite curious as to her motives of being so demanding of him. His eyes were filled with a playful rage, not nearly as upset as he had been, but he was getting close to breaking into full irritability.

Kaoru patted his shoulder gently and nodded her head.

"I know you're cranky, but now we know who wears the pants in this relationship." She said tracing her finger down to the area on his chest that she had just bandaged up. He took a deep breath of air, feeling a slight pain from it, and opened his mouth for another stern comment but it was quickly replaced with that playful smirk.

"Relationship? First you want me to take off my shirt, now we're in a relationship, Kaoru, I told you I think we're moving to-" But by the time he got to this point she was out in the living room walking towards the shower. He released a restrained laugh and slowly made a move to get up. She was right, he should go to sleep, even if he wouldn't admit it.

Kaoru had snatched up her towel and clothes to change into, she had gone through so many clothes already she decided to wear Soujiro's now dried shirt to bed, so she didn't have to dirty more clothes. She was still wet from outside and she sniffled, hoping she wouldn't get sick from running around in the rain.

Kenshin closed his eyes as he felt pain bleed from his rib to the rest of his body as he righted himself. Once he was on his feet the pain was gone, it was only when he stood up and made quick movements. He silently cursed his father for inflicting such a serious injury upon him. If he had only bruised the bone it would have been better, breaking it only caused prolonged pain.

He tried to stop sulking, it was hard not to when your life is going to hell. He slowly lowered himself onto his squishy bed and closed his eyes before his head even hit the pillow. A short cough jumped from his lungs and more anguish filled his body for a split second.

As he laid on his bed, staring at the wooden ceiling he couldn't shut his mind off. At first he replayed the events of the day in his head, found that to be to frustrating, then tried to think of how his friends were, found that to be frustrating to, and all he kept resting on was thoughts of his life. Of course that's what he would think of, but it was deeper than just living, breathing flesh and bone. It was his emotions and thoughts, and how he reacted to situations. How he hated and resented his father, and ever being born, how his relationship with Tomoe was strained because of this damned trip, and how the three most important people in his life understood him less than the one he hated the most.

Granted, His father and mother _should_ be the most important, they weren't, but they should be. His father, his mother and Tomoe. 'Dad, Mom, Sweetheart.' He thought to himself, tempted to say it all out loud. Those were words he would never use to describe them, ever. But yet, he felt he should. Why didn't he call his mother, mom? Ma? Mamma? Mommy? Nothing, he had called her mother since he could remember. Dad? Daddy? Da? Pops? Pappa? Papi? Old man? No, it was always father.

This realization hit him as hard as Kaoru had and his lips formed the words 'Mom, Dad, Sweetheart' many times. He couldn't bring himself to actually say it, the words were to foreign for that, but he was slowly getting a feel for them. Maybe he'd come back and call his mother mom...Maybe he'd call Tomoe and call her by an endearment for fun. Yes, he used these words occasionally, but they should be routine. He should be wondering why he never called his mom mother.

"Sweetheart." He croaked out, his mouth moving to form the word Dad but he heard a mumbling. "Kenshin, do you ever quit?" Her soft voice drifted to him. She was wearing shorts which were rolled at her hips and torn form use. They had mickey mouse printed on them and were black and white, save for Mr. Mouses red shorts. Soujiro's shirt covered her chest and she was gently combing out her very wet black hair. She wrung it out as she passed his bed, the cold drops hitting his bare arms.

"No, I wasn't-" He began, but he didn't want to have to explain, He water was cold and tingled, he would have wiped it off on her if she hadn't jumped onto her bed quickly. She had turned off the head light and only the lamp next to her bed was still on. "You're awfully high maintenance." He said trying to take the heat off the endearment that wasn't meant for her ears.

She snapped her head to look at him with a glare. "Excuse me!" She said her voice high pitched and accusing.

"Well, you have taken two showers in a period of a couple of hours." He said pointing out that extremely clean fact. Her glare never stopped and she stared at him with a set jaw.

"And you haven't taken any." She said tilting her head in a snotty way, reaching up to flick the light out.

"If you hadn't given me a handicap, I might be able to." He said his head at first having been turned to look at her but he turned it to look at the ceiling. Her eyes blared in rage at his comment.

"I-" She started but she had nothing to say. She had hurt him, she had incapacitated him, and she would have offered to help him bathe, if it wouldn't be extremely uncomfortable and he would take it the wrong way anyway. Kenshin gave her a flourishing grin before she flashed the light off. He heard her rustle as she jumped under her covers.

"You what? Kicked me when I was down?" He asked his voice protruding darkly from the night. Kaoru took a deep breath, about ready to really show him what handicap was.

"I didn't mean to-"

"Did to, you hit me on purpose and you knew I was hurt."

"Kenshin! I-" She plead with his smug laughter.

"What? Love to add insult to injury?" He asked his voice obviously thrilled by the predicament he had put her in. He heard a loud thrashing and the light jumped back to life. He looked up, his eyes squinting from the bright intrusion of his night vision and he saw a red and furious Kaoru. She stood, taking a step towards his bed and his hand rushed to his chest to cover his wound.

"What do you want from me Kenshin? You want some tea? I'll make you some! Want to stay up all night and talk to Tomoe? I'll sleep in the other room! What do you want?" She asked her voice a bit screeching from her rage. Her fists were clenched and tightly pressed to her sides. Her milky white legs hugged the side of his bed. He stared up at her, his hair sprawled across the pillow, looking much like he had when she had fallen onto his bed, save for the fact that Kaoru couldn't feel a soft spot for him if she tried.

"Tea sounds nice, but Tomoe needs her sleep so I don't want to bother her. Just sit you're abusive little butt back on that bed, turn out the light and go to sleep." He said making it out that Kaoru was the one out of line. She held her hand in the air and Kenshin's other hand jumped to cross over his chest.

"Fine flinch-y!" She shouted stepping back and sitting back down on her bed. She used her raised hand to turn off the light a wicked smile on her face being the last thing he saw.

"I wouldn't flinch if you weren't so dangerous." He said his voice quiet yet still amused.

"Am not." She said her voice more distant because she had rolled over.

"Are to."

"Nuh uh."

"Yeah, you have a wicked slap."

"You of all people should know."

"I do!"

"You're so childish."

He paused as if thinking about her comment, "...Am not"

Kaoru's laughter gently flowed from her lips her laugh seeming to collect on her pillow. It was a hearty laugh, and was joined by a lower laugh, belonging to Kenshin. Her laughter was sweet, his was rough and coerce. They laughed for a few moments, but it soon died out, Kenshin's first then Kaoru's as they began to fall into sleep.

His lids closed and the dark room became even dimer. His eyes flitted behind the sockets and a torment of dreams ripped into his mind instantly, before his calm face was claimed by terror, her laugh was in his ears, making the dreams a little easier to bear.

Her eyes closed softly and her own laughter made her sleep sweeter. Crazed dreams captured her imagination, her subconscious had a lot to say that night, and his deep almost sad laughter rang through her ears for a long time.


End file.
